New World
by limevox
Summary: V. A new generation of shinobi is born, experience and share their adventures of pain, hardships and accomplishments as they journey through life's most valued lessons. OC
1. Chapter 1

**Idea**

The idea of this is creating a naruto kinda story of ninja's but instead of characters already there you make up your own char and I just include them in the story! I'm just trying it out. If I get enough characters I might get somewhere!

If you'd like to make a char I'd need some descriptions I would appreciate it if it was on the outline of this:

Name: (The Name)

Age: (How old)

S.S: (Single or married Or anything else)

Gender: (Male/Female Or both LOL)

Appearance: (Just a description how he or she looks, clothes facial stuff, accessories)

Personality : (Happy, Calm, lazy so on)

Alliance: (Is he or she from Sand, Water, Or you can make it up )

Special Skill: (Shadow getsu or like neji or you can make up your own but don't make it to godly)

For example my char will be like this

----------------------------------------

Name: Riku Hitomi

Age: 13

S.S" Single

Gender: Female

Appearance: Long brownish/blackish hair in ponytail, black cut-up t-shirt, grey army shorts, brown boots, goggles around neck, belt containing pocket bags around it

Personality: A bit shy, when in situation gets kind of scared, doesn't know her own strength

Alliance: Konoha/Leaf

Special Skill: Illusion Getsu

----------------------------------------

Hope to see what type of char's you make up! o.O


	2. Chapter 2

WOW thanks for your very unique char, dedicated to you three (and you know who you are kairincutie misaki-san and prissykitty)

**Chapter 1 – The beginning**

---------------------------------------- New Character(s)

Name: Chiko Utanni

Age:12

S.S" single

Gender: Female

Appearence: Sunset orange hair that goes down to waist, a sleeveless blue shirt and black capris.

Personality: carefree, outgoing

Alliance: Konoha/Leaf

Special skill: Nature manipulating

Name: Fujiwara Kaede

Age: 16

S.S: Single

Gender: (both?hehe..joking!) Female

Appearance: shoulder-length black hair tied with a ribbon; amethyst eyes; wears a variety of kimonos stuffed in her closet

Personality: a good person but sadly, has an alternate personality which is extremely sadistic

Alliance: Mist

Special Skill: expert in seals

Name: Amaya Takumi

Age: 14

S.S : Single

Gender : Female

Appearence : Hair: Shoulder length and black Eyes: very light blue and she wears umm a long-sleeved light (as in color) t-shirt with lila patterns on it and black capris

Personality: Innocent (but is very good at manipulating people) Naive but strong and mean when there is need to

Alliance : Konoha/Leaf (if you dun mind)

Special skill : Can do techniques with one hand (like haku) can use her hair as a shield or attack and ice elemented attacks

Name : Isamu Takumi

Age: 14

S.S : Single

Gender: Male

Appearence : Hair: Kimimaru style eyes: are blue/green and he wears umm a black t-shirt and a chuunin vest (yep he's a chuunin) and Black capris

Personality: Usually calm, witty and a good leader but sometimes very hyper-active

Alliance : Konoha

Special skill : Ice elemented attacks and healing (he's training to become a medical nin) ow and he can do sexy no jutsu ;)

Name: Riku Hitomi

Age: 13

S.S" Single

Gender: Female

Appearance: Long brownish/blackish hair in ponytail, black cut-up t-shirt, grey army shorts, brown boots, goggles around neck, belt containing pocket bags around it

Personality: A bit shy, when in situation gets kind of scared, doesn't know her own strength

Alliance: Konoha/Leaf

Special Skill: Illusion Getsu

----------------------------------------

"Please merge to room 3/28 for your chunnin written exam" A voice said through the microphone

A certain girl was running late as usual.

"Sorry coming through!" She yelled evertime she just nicked anyone looking back at that person,

"AHHH!"

She toppled over someone, finally after all those people she hit during the adventure to that certain room she was bound to run over someone.

"I'm so sorry!" She bowed down to the person while getting up slowly

He stared at her blankly, with his pure green eyes with an outlining of red.

"Its fine," He said calmly

"I'm Riku Hitomi nice meeting you," She said bowing

"Heh, Isamu Takumi's the name" He smiled

"Sorry but I'm in a hurry, maybe I'll meet you again somewhere!" She yelled back to him taking off

----------------------------------------

"RIKU YOUR LATE AGAIN! IDIOT!"

"Sorry Amaya Takumi," She panted running towards he 2 teamates

"Better late then ever,"

"Your too nice sometimes Chiko," Amaya blurted

"Well since she is here lets start the exam," Chiko stated

"Yeah!" They chanted in unison, walking into the room slowly.

Riku was frightened with the people she saw, some looked 10 times bigger then her and stronger. They were all unique in different ways, either the clothes they wear, or the headprotector. On the other hand Amaya was ready to pound these people to the next day. While Chiko was wonding in her own world.

"Don't be scared Riku, I'll protect you." Amaya said looking at Riku's expression

She just smiled in return

"Please take your seats the chunnin written exam is going to start, Goodluck" the microphone said

----------------------------------------

"YES I ACED THAT!"

"Don't get to hasty Amaya," Chiko stated

"How did you do Riku?" Amaya said

"Well, I did alright… I guess," she said shyly

The three walked down the hallways down to the streets, that was now pretty dark.

"Hey Bro!" Running towards a shadow standing close to a lake nearby

The shadow turned around to see his little sister running up to him.

"Amaya?"

"Ne-chan!" She ran up to him jumping on top of him

"Amaya, what are you doing here? I thought you were meant to be at home helping mom around the house!" He yelled

"Well, I was bored so I decided to enter the chunnin exam! Well I kind of had to since you need a team of three to enter, and I couldn't let my team down!" She said with pride

He looked at the two that followed her.

"Hey, its you from before" He said looking at Riku

"Yeah, Sorry about before…" She said looking down

He smiled

"I'm Chiko Utanni! Pleased to meet you,"

"I'm Isamu Takumi, pleased to meet you to," He said calmly

"Hey I haven't seen you around in the chunnin exam," Riku stated

"That's because he is a chunnin already!" Amaya sadly said

"Really?" Riku and Chiko Said in unison

"Yep, I'm helping the jounins host this years chunnin exam!" He said

The four of them started a conversation on the exam, and slowly made their way to the nearby ramen stand.

----------------------------------------

**The following day**

"Another day…" Riku whispered

She slowly got up from her bed, putting her clothes on herself quickly running to the next part of the chunnin exam.

"Please make your way to the forest of death" The microphone said

"The forest of death!"

She ran closer and closer to the huge fenced arena, slowly more and more people suddenly appeared.

"Chiko, Amaya!" She said running up to them

"Hey Riku," Amaya said

"The forest of death eh? Bring it on!" Chiko yelled

The three looked at the caged forest, they were frightened by the fact that people have died there, but were excited that they were 1 step closer to becoming a chunnin.


	3. Chapter 3

---------------------------------------- New Character(s)

Name: Minamoto Shin

Age:17

S.S:Single

Gender:Male

Appearance: hmm...think of Cloud's outfit in Final Fantasy VII:Advent Children except it's white and he has long black hair tied in a loose pony tail and has green eyes.

Personality: a genius in his own right; cold; calculating; ruthless yet he cares for his team deeply

Alliance: Mist

Special Skill: "Shinigami prison"-a technique wherein a person's conscious is trapped in a deadly genjutsu and at the same time sucks the chakra out of the system.

Name: Jenna (No one knows her last name and for some reason she keeps it a secret)

Age: 13

S.S.: single...

Gender: Female

Appearance: She's 4'9 (she's short...) and she wears a light green sweatshirt and matching green pants. She wears greenish ninja sandals, chin-length green hair and pale green eyes.

Personality: She always sees the bright side to everything and is really cheery. She says the word 'cheers' a lot. Nothing can bring her down, and it's hard to get her angry.

Alliance: from the Wind country

Special skill: wind elemental jutsus. Um...she can manipulate wind, I don't know...you make it up, haha...

Name: Yamaguchi Yume

Age: 12

S.S: Single

Gender: Female

Apperance: Long purple hair (into a ponytail) and violet eyes

Personality: Big temper, and gullible

Alliance: Sand

Special Skill: Speed and agility

----------------------------------------

P.S Does anyone wanna have a relationship? Just tell me kk! Because kinda lonely all single xP Well here it goes!

**Chapter 2**

"The next exam will take place in the forest of death, Your mission is to retrieve a scroll, but it cant be the same one that is given to you." The women ordered

"Amaya…I'm scared…" Riku said nervously

"Don't worry I'll protect you! Plus your very strong, you just need to believe in yourself." Amaya replied

"Pussy talk!" A male voice said from behind

The three of them looked behind to be greeted by two green eyes starring them down.

"What do you mean pussy talk!" Chiko yelled

"You three are weaklings you shouldn't become a chunnin!" He demanded

"Come on, Minamoto! Stop being that way." A girl said walking towards them

The three looked at the man and girl standing next to each other confused.

"Hey, the name is Jenna!" She apllied walking up to Riku

"And who might you be?"

"Um… I'm Riku Hitomi… Pleased to meet you…" She whispered bowing

"Why even bother talk to these wimps! Lets go!" Minamoto yelled getting irritated

Amaya and chiko just stood their ground.

"Hey Minamoto, Jenna move your buts over here! Lets go the women is handing us our scroll!" A voice said from the background

"Coming Yamaguchi! Your name was Riku right? I'll keep that in mind. Cheers!" She yelled happily running up to her teamate

"I'll look for you three in the forest," he said coldly

The three looked at each other.

"See you there!" Chiko exclaimed

The three of them were a bit nervous when the women came up to them to hand them their scroll. She placed a blue scroll with the word 'Wind' on it in the hands of Amaya.

"Thanks," She said when the scroll touched her hand

"Ok, Your going to be sent into the forest a gate B at 1:30pm don't be late ok!" The women said then walked to the next group

The looked at the clock on the caged fence, and it was 12. They had 1 and a half hours until it started.

"So what now?" Chiko said

"We wait…" Amaya whispered looking at the boy who called them weaklings.

"Amaya… Chiko… are you sure this is safe?" Riku said nervously from behind

They just looked at her speechlessly.

----------------------------------------

"READY, SET, GO!"

All the ninjas jumped into the dark dead cage.

----------------------------------------

"Illusion technique!"

"LETS GO!" Chiko yelled

Amaya suddenly jumped out of a nearby tree and threw a kunai at a person with a goggles mask

"AHHH!" He yelled and fell down unconscious

"Hikaru! DAMN YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Another man yelled grabbing Chiko by the neck

"HELP!" She yelled

Suddenly Riku appeared from behind the man and hit his neck, causing him to fall unconscious.

"Thanks!"

"Fire blast technique!" A man yelled from out of the bushes.

Suddenly everything blazed into flames, screams of the three girls. Their body with just minor burns laid on the ground in pain.

"Play times over kiddies," The man laughed

he walked up to the nearest body to him, which was Amaya. He grabbed his kunai and swung it to her head. Splat

"AMAYA!" Chiko yelled

He laughed in human and walked over to Riku who was still alive but paralysed for the time being. He swing his kunai to her head.

SPLAT

"WHAT!" He felt several kunais in his back.

He turned his head to see Amaya standing there smiling, then he fell down.

"Mission complete," She said proudly, running over to Riku

"Riku, You ok?"

"Yep, just cuts that's all!" She said reassuring her team mates

The three got up slowly checking if they had any deep wounds, but luckily they didn't. But it seemed that the group they just faught didn't have a scroll so they searched for a safe rest area to regain their chakra.


	4. Chapter 4

---------------------------------------- New Character(s)

Name: Fujiwara Kaede

Age: 16

S.S: Single

Gender: (both?hehe..joking!) Female

Appearance: shoulder-length black hair tied with a ribbon; amethyst eyes; wears a variety of kimonos stuffed in her closet

Personality: a good person but sadly, has an alternate personality which is extremely sadistic

Alliance: Mist

Special Skill: expert in seals

I want to apologise for not putting your character in sooner, forgive me please…

Name: Indara Kyamira

Age: 13

S.S: Single

Gender: Female

Appearance: Brown eyes, kinda short black hair worn up in a bun with long bangs hanging down. Wears a dark black hooded cloak (The face is usually hidden), and wears a black, chinese-looking longsleeve shirt, with left sleeve cut off and black pants underneath. Also, has the ANBU tatoo and a scar over right eye.

Personality: Keeps mostly to herself, but is kind and caring toward others. Somewhat mysterious. Friendly (sometimes). Outgoing, very dedicated to being a kunoichi. Intelligent,as well.

Alliance: Mist

Special Skill: Shadow manipulation. Almost perfect taijutsu.

Note: She is from the Indara clan, which specializes in the use of darkness, shadows, night, etc. Also, she was sealed with a Jinchuriki called the Nibi no Nekomata, or the two tailed cat demon.

Name: Sashimimo Hitomi

Age: 14

S.S: Single

Gender: Male

Appearance: Moonlet blue eyes, yellow mixed black shoulder lengthed hair, Black/Grey T-Shirt, Red shorts, with head protector in kakashi style, Black cloak with hood, usually he is hidden under it.

Personality: Non-Talkative, Considerate sometimes

Alliance: Wind

Special Skill: Shadow illusion (Kind of like her cousin COUSINNN NOT SISTERRRR COUSINNN)

But will be introduced later on in the story

----------------------------------------

The moon slowly made its way dominating the sky. It was dark and the forest was as dead quiet as ever, the only things heard were the birds chirping and slight sounds of screams and techniques being used. The three girls were fast asleep, well at least 2 of them were.

'_Wow, today was so heart taking. They were so strong compared to me, I was just being protected, I should've just listened to my parents' _Riku thought to herself slowly getting up from the trunk they leaned against.

She slowly stood up stretching her arms and legs, suddenly she sensed a presence near her. She heard leaves rattling, and a slight noise of footsteps approach her. She grabbed her kunai in one of her pockets and stood her ground looking around.

Suddenly a shadow jumped out of the bushes at Riku.

"Who are you!" Riku yelled

The shadow approached the body that lied on the floor slowly getting up, with shining pearl blue/silverish eyes starring back at the figure with weakness yet determination.

"I'm your worst nightmare…" The deep voice said walking closer to her towards the light

She looked up at the figure when in the light, it was bright enough to see that it was a male and also a familiar being.

"You….." She said in a slight whisper

"It's amazing your still alive, by now I thought you'd be dead. But I guess I'll have to do that now." He said in an almost in humane voice

Riku was scared but then looked back at her exhausted teamates, she had to protect them, like they did for her many times. It was her turn in the spotlight. She held up her kunai nervously, shaking a little but her eyes were soon filled with determination with no weakness in it whatsoever.

"I…Wont…Lose!" She yelled

"Heh…" He smiled then sprinted at her

She took her stance and got ready for whatever he had up for her, when he came to her she swung her kunai at his face but he was too fast. She kept swinging her kunai at him and throwing needles, but none of them even nicked him.

"Why… Why won't you just fall down and die!" She yelled

In a blink of an eye he was gone, but suddenly she felt a sudden sharp pain hit her back. _How did he get there! _She thought to herself

He sliced his kunai through her back, but she just stayed still, until it poofed into a log and fell to the floor.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu eh?" He said looking around

She hid on a nearby branch, looking down at her opponent.

"Damn…" She whispered to herself

She saw him then jump off somewhere, but it didn't concern her now that he was gone that's all that mattered at the moment. She stood up from her crouching position and walked over to her teamates that were still deeply asleep and smiled.

----------------------------------------

"Minamoto, where have you been?" A female's voice said running up to her teamate

"Are you ok? You seem kind of tired…"

"Its nothing, Jenna." He replied

"Hey what you peeps on about?" Another female voice said from behind

"Hey Yamaguchi," Jenna sighed

"So what is so interesting?"

"Nothing…" Minamoto stated

They just looked at him walk away towards the nearby tree to rest.

---------------------------------------

"Indara… Why are we doing this again?" A friendly and confused voice said

"Because it's a mission, plus you did accept this mission didn't you?" She stated

"But… I don't want to hurt anyone"

"Well, we're under orders so we have to do this, ninja's are just tools of killing, doing others dirty work…" She grinned

"I guess… so who are we after again?"

"A girl named Riku…"

"And why again?"

"Because she happens to be the daughter of a S-Rank killer known as dark shinobi, and we think that she might become a threat to mist."

They flipped through a thin document that had a brief description of the so-called 'threat'.

After reading the small document they started to make their way closer to a complete mission, jumping through trees and once in a while stopping looking around.

They finally stopped when they spotted a group of three doing their own activities by a near tree. They were conscious and were as alive as ever, one of them was training, kicking and punching in the air, another was leaned against a tree starring into space and the other was doing the same, but seemed to be in deep thought more then daydreaming.

"Its her… Lets go!"


	5. Chapter 5

At the moment there will be no new character's, I apologise for this because I just need to get the story straight and at the moment I need to find the right spot to add them in and I cant add them in, in this part so sorry! But kairincutie is an exception because I keep forgetting to put his or her character in!

----------------------------------------

A body swooped down from the tree and in a blink of an eye she was right next to the being. The innocent three didn't even know she was there until she started to reach for her kunai. Quickly she took it out of her pocket and slashed. The three jumped confused away from her.

"Who are you…" Amaya Said getting mad

She starred both them down with anger in her eyes.

"We are here for a mission…" the brown eyes girl rested

The three looked at each other in confusion.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Chiko yelled

Riku just hid behind both of them, scared.

The two girls from mist looked at each other, then peered over to the three. They assumed the girl standing her ground with stength and courage in her eyes were the target. Without notice they both shot forward, both taking one side going for the deep pearl black eyed girl. They both raised their kunai to her and what seemed to stab her, but she didn't fall.

Her hair protected her from any injuries, quickly the two jumped back as they did, her hair returned back to normal.

"Who are you!" Amaya yelled once again

"Indara… Kyamira… from mist" She replied calmly looking over at Fujiwara

Amaya then moved her head slightly right to face the girl standing next to Indara and gave her a look that says 'same quistion'

"Fujiwara Kaede!" She said smiling even out of the situation

"Why are you smiling?" Chiko yelled running in front of Amaya, whilst Riku just stood there scared, barely able to say a word. Amaya looked back at Riku then smiled.

"Its ok, I will protect you, no matter what!" She whispered smiling

Riku smiled sadly.

Amaya suddenly sprinted towards Indara yelling while gripping her kunai. She kept slashing, but most of the time she missed the closest she got was cutting strands of her hair but that was as far as it got. Every hit she dodged just made Amaya more irritated.

"Ice Jutsu!" She yelled forming seals with one hand

Indara looked at her amazed, _'This is defiantly her!'_ she thought to herself. She then grinned and jumped back in the shadows, by now she was smiling.

"Shadow… JUTSU!" She yelled

Amaya on the other hand was running towards her, but suddenly stopped. She completely froze, she felt somewhat a slight aura reach up to her neck.

"Heh…" Indara laughed

Amaya looked confused, and somewhat scared.

"I'll show you" She said looking down, and Amaya followed the same movement, she saw a pure black shadow hand make its way to her neck. Her eyes widened, she remembered this technique from Riku's Dad, she used exactly or atleast almost the same Jutsu's as Riku.

"Whats this… You use the same skills as Riku…" She said trying to look back at Riku to make she was fine.

Riku starred in horror, she couldn't move. She was frozen from shock and frightened for her life, she was so scared that she was crying. Chiko glanced over at Riku and noticed this.

"WHY YOU!" Chiko yelled running up to Indara gripping her kunai tightly ready to swing at her, but suddenly a body went in between herself and Indara. The person kneed her in the stomach hard, causing her to slowly sink to the floor, Chiko looked at Amaya with saddened eyes. Amaya was the only one that could protect them now, Riku was frozen and now Chiko was out cold.

"I… Wont let you HURT MY FRIENDS!" She managed to blurt out

By now Amaya was crying, because she knew that anything she did she would end up dead, so she mine as well protect people close to her with her life.

"Are you scared?" Indara whispered pulling the shadow hand closer to her neck

Amaya just grinned tightening her teeth, slowly moving her fingers and boom the shadow was broken. Indara widened her eyes in amazement. Amaya then quickly ran over to Chiko and carried her over to where Riku sat on her knees frozen.

"Riku… You ok!" She whispered worridly exactly after those words she felt a sharp metal claw rip through her back, blood splatted everywhere.

"Riku… You are stronger… then you think!" She said coughing blood out

Riku eyes widened with tears filling up, she sat there speechless, in frozen shock, her best friend since she was so young had just sacrificed her life to save another.

"Am..ay..a…." She whispered

More blood splatted out, slowly her eyes closed with a smile placed on her face she fell down next to Riku. She was just speechless, her friend was just murdered. Finally Riku snapped back to reality and stoof up shakily, gripping her fists.

"You…Killed… AMAYA-CHAN!" She yelled crazily almost out of control

She looked up, but they were gone, she was met by just trees and bushes.

Her eyes were red, pure blood red, she stared at her friends that were lying on the floor.

"Amaya…Chan…" She said sadly walking towards her dead body

She crouched down next to her and hugged her, then stood up. She took one final look at her best friend lying on the floor covered in blood, but with a smiled placed on her face forever. She turned around to Chiko and picked her up and jumped off, leaving Amaya resting there peacefully at last…

"Amaya… I will… Become stronger… For you and avenge your death…" She whispered to herself, slowly her eyes changing colors from pure blood red to moonlit blue/white.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reviews! Ok now that the story is set time to add your characters xP, Sorry for killing Amaya but it was needed but the question is, is she dead! ! ! , but no need to worry he or she has another character, HER BROTHER Lol. O yea ill add char later bcuz I'm stressed and my mind is on hold….

(I'm on crack so forgive my craziness………..) READ N REVIEW OR RIKU WILL SLAP YOU SILLY Lol xP

----------------------------------------

Riku sat against the tree, looking up at the grey cloudy sky ready to set ablaze on the world, it was 3am right at this moment. Chiko on the other hand was well awake now, a little sore but her life is not at risk. She starred at Riku who was just sitting normally as if nothing had happened, this ticked Chiko off, remembering the days when the three of them ran through the forest much similar like this but not dangerous playing ninja's and how Amaya always won. Riku was always the weakest of the three but that didn't bother Chiko until someone actually died.

"How can you just sit normally after that?" Chiko yelled out of the blue stamping her foot on the ground

Riku just took a glance at her then turned her body away.

"Don't you face your back to me, RIKU!"

"Why should… I talk to you… about that…." She answered calmly after being yelled at, which was much not like her, she would usually run off crying or something but the vibe she was giving out was insane, scary almost in humane.

"Because I'm your friend!"

Riku just shifted uneasily, then turned her head, causing Chiko to see half of her face.

"I… I… I'm not strong… enough…" She chanted

Chiko looked at her confused, Riku was almost a different person, well kind of.

"What do you mean!" Chiko yelled, she hated it when she didn't understand anything, plus she grew a temper when she was around people, expecially Riku.

"It means I have to gain power, in order to avenge her death!" Riku yelled getting up

"Av…en..ge… Ama…ya?" Chiko said slowly in a scared voice

"What do you mean avenge Amaya's death?"

"I have to kill the person who killed my best friend!" Riku said turning her body to face Chiko

"But… Even if you kill that Indara bitch, it won't bring Amaya back!"

"But… it'll atleast clear my mind…" she said walking away

"Where are you going! Riku!" Chiko said running up to her

Chiko just had it, she was now charging at her teamate, friend almost as if she wanted to kill her. Riku turned around and noticed Chiko was charging at her with a kunai raised up, Riku stayed calm. This was her first act as a new person taking and looking at a new path, she knew what she had to do. Riku stood her ground with courage in her eyes, Chiko noticed this but took no care.

"Illusion Technique…" Riku chanted slowly and poof she was gone

Chiko looked around, she knew well what this was, she was the one who helped Riku master this technique and now it was being used on her, oh how riku backfired on her.

"Riku, you wimp bastard! Come out and fight me!"

"Chiko… I'm… Sorry" A voice came from directly behind Chiko

Chiko turned around to see Riku, crying.

"Why, didn't you finish me off?..."

"Because… I'm your friend…" Riku said sobbing

Chiko smiled innocently at her back to normal friend.

"Riku, Lets go to the next stage of our chunnin exam! I know that Amaya would want us to!" Chiko blurted randomly way out of the subject and vibe

"Yeah," Riku nodded

----------------------------------------

"Welcome to the next stage of the Chunnin exam! It's amazing all of you made it to this stage! Well and safe!" A microphone yelled

The two of them stood in a huge room with stands on two sides, and the first Hokage in the back, along with a barricaded door at the front.

"We made it!" Chiko yelled

"Wow, you loser wimps did make it, are you sure you didn't cheat?" A familiar voice said

The two turned their heads to face the person they'd least want to see, it was him.

"You…" Chiko said

"Hey kiddies, Where is you other loser friend, did she die!" He laughed

The two were left speechless, the just stood there looking anywhere but him.

"So she did, didn't she? Well you had it coming, that's what happens when Weaklings like you participate in the chunnin exam,"

"I'm not weak, nor is Amaya, she faught with her life to protect people who were precious to her!" Riku yelled looking up

"Really? Now," He said smirking

"Well, See you in the battle! Bye Kiddies!" He said walking away to his so called 'friends'

"Bitch" Chiko yelled in her breathe

----------------------------------------

Riku walked wearily through the empty streets of konoha. She gazed up at the sky while walking, _'Amaya…' _ She didn't notice where she was walking or how long she was walking for, it was atleast 7pm by now.

"Hey you over there!" A voice said from within the shadows

Riku ignored the voice and walked towards a wall and leaned against it with deep depression.

"Oi, Riku!"

she snapped back to reality, this person knew her name, _'its probably chiko using her manly voice' _she thought to herself ignoring footsteps approaching her, until the person was directly in front of her.

"Riku,"

"What…"

"That's no way to treat your best friends brother," He said jokily

"Hmm?" she looked up and noticed it was Isamu!

'_Amaya's Brother! Shit!' _

"Hey have you seen Amaya anywhere, I want to congradulate her for making it into the next stage! Oh and while you here congrats to you Riku!" He said smiling

"Amaya… Isn't here at the moment," she said sadly

"What do you mean?..." He said normally

"She is missing…"

"Missing!" his smile was slowly breaking

"Isamu… She is dead…" Riku blurted out

"Hahaha, Riku don't joke with me!" He said trying to convince himself it wasn't true

She just frowned, when he noticed this his heart shattered, his little sister was killed, and she didn't even make it to a chunnin yet!

"Dead…" He said frowning

"Who killed her!"

"Indara, a mist ninja killed her but, it was my fault…"

"Your… fault…" He grabbed her by the collar gripping it tightly

"What do you mean…." He said gritting his teeth

"She was just protecting me, because I was too weak. She risked her life for me," She said smiling sadly

"She risked, her life for you… and you smiling?" He yelled forcing his fist harder on her chest/neck while gripping her collar.

"WHY! AMAYA WAS ONLY 14 SHE WAS 3 MONTHES YOUNGER THEN ME!" He yelled

She just stayed there speechless. He got his free hand and punched her across the face hard.

"…."

"Riku… I hate you, I will kill you and the mist ninja!"

He let go of her and walked off, slowly his footsteps faded away, almost as if it was Amaya walking away from her.

"I'm sorry Amaya I don't know what to do any more…" Riku said, while a thunder clap took place, one by one drops of rain fell from the sky, while drops of tears fell from her face.

She sank down to a sitting position, and leaned against the wall behind her, today was going to be a long day…

----------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

Well.. ok I'm starting to add some characters in! so yea….. And Ummm….. I dunno what else but here is a answer to someones question. It does not include any original characters… but they will be mentioned in here tho! Well hope you enjoy its kinda short… but imma try to make it longer I think…

---------------------------------------- New Character(s)

Name: Tsukino Gin (I did the surname first so you know. Translates to 'silver of the moon' fitting isn't it?)

Age: 13

S.S: Single

Gender: Female

Appearance: Hair: Silver, long, in a bun at the top of head with black chopsticks going through it. Clothes: Black shirt like the one Sakura wears in the time skip with the kanji for 'Moon' on the back in silver thread. Standard forest-green kunochi pants with kunai and shuriken holsters on the thighs. Arms are wrapped up in dark-blue bandages. Wearing standard dark-blue shinobi sandles. Wearing forehead protector on neck. Eyes: Golden-yellow looks sort of erie. Face: simple but not ugly.

Personality: Calm, Shy, Intelligent, Quiet, Isn't very social sort of a loner.

Alliance: Hmm... Suna/Sand/Wind Country

Special Skill: genjutsu, and ninjutsu that deal with lightning/wind. Has a high chakra stamina and large reserves.

Name: Amida Nanaki

Age: 19

S.S: Single

Gender: Male

Appearance: Waist-length, dirty blond hair tied into three braids, grey eyes with snakelike pupils, black markings around eyes. Wears a pale pink kimono and wooden sandals with his forehead protector tied around his neck.

Personality : Sarcastic, short-tempered, cruel, easily annoyed, shy around girls

Alliance: Sound

Special Skill: Hebi no Ori ('Cage of Snakes'- Traps enemy in a cage of chakra and sends venomous snakes to attack them.)

----------------------------------------

The moon slowly grew after many saddened days. Finally reaching its full form, it shone upon the girl, but not any normal girl, the girl who carries memories, memories of hatred, unforgiven and death. She walked through the empty dark streets, looking up at the moon.

"Its been 1 week… and your still haunting me… Amaya…" She chanted gripping her goggles

_Flashback_

_Riku was sitting on the floor crying._

"_Why are you crying?" A voice said from above her_

_Riku looked up seeing Amaya smiling at her._

"_Who are you….?" Riku said sobbing_

"_My name is Amaya Takumi! How about you?"_

"_Riku…Hitomi" She whispered barely able to hear_

"_That's a name or courage, well truthfully what I've heard about the name Riku is that it is a trustworthy, strong person, but has no self confident when it comes to battles._

_Riku was speechless, she just starred at Amaya._

"_Riku was your name right? Well I have a gift for you, meet me here tomorrow at 4pm!" She said happily walking away smiling_

_Riku just stayed there silently, and confused._

_**The following day**_

"_There you are!" A happy cheerful voice said _

_Riku turned around quickly to be met by pearl black eyes._

"_Amaya…chan…"_

"_Here!" Amaya said handind Riku a pair of goggles_

_She glanced at it, then examined it, obviously it wasn't new._

"_Goggles?"_

"_Yep! They use to be mine, and it protected me and now I give it to you because I want it to protect you!" She said smiling_

"_Protect… Me…?" _

"_Yep!"_

"_Why…"_

"_Because you're my friend… and I will protect those who are precious to me!" she smiled_

_**End flash back**_

"Protect…. Those who are precious to you…. Amaya…" Riku chanted looking up at the Full Moon

"That night I first met you was a beautiful Red Full Moon, like blood, like what my eyes are turning into. What I'd like to think of these evil eyes, as gifts in remembrance of that day we met…"

She walked home slowly. She was an orphen, her mother was murdered by her father, and her father was a S-Rank Criminal who was wanted in every alliance throughout the northern and southern parts. He also had a condition, a lust of blood, a bloodline that went through the clan. How their eyes evolve from their original colour to a bloody red, this shows how much sins surround them, or at least guilt they carry.

She finally reached her front door, slowly she took her shoes off, but was interrupted before she could enter her apartment.

"You there…"

She slightly turned her head, enough to see who it was.

"What do you want… Stanger…"

"Wow… and I heard from people you were a scared tike,"

She turned her whole body to face the person and walked towards the body, and was met by long silver hair with pure golden eyes.

"Gin… Gin Tsukina… Nice to meet you" She bowed

"hmfft…" She said walking back to her door.

"Riku…Hitomi…" she said then walked into her door shutting it tight

"I was just going to ask her… where the nearby ramen store was… well What a weird person…" She talked to herself

----------------------------------------

"Riku!"

"Coming Chiko!" She said running up to her

"Come on we can't be late for the battles!"

"Yeah.." They slowly made their way to the arena.

----------------------------------------

They all looked at the T.V board, slowly the names mixed up and then stopped. Gin Tsukino and Amida Nanaki.

They both stood there, looking into each others eyes, courage filled them.

"Ready… Fight!" The teacher man said

They both grabbed their kuanis and threw it at each other, shortly they rushed for one another ready to punch. The battle was almost equal even is they were at different ages.

Gin, then ran back and put her hand into seals.

"Lightening Genjustsu!" She yelled as she yelled it suddenly a chain of lightening appeared behind her and rushed towards Amida. But he was pretty well skilled, and dodged most of the fatal attacks, but the chain only lasted for a couple of minutes. Finally after the raging continuous attacks he stood back, catching his breath.

"Game over lil girl, I didn't actually think you'd make me use this but here it goes…" he smirked

He shifted his hands together then made a seal.

"Ninpo… Hebi" he said

Then suddenly a cage appeared in the middle of the arena.

"Heh… No…" Then the room became pitch black

"ORI!" He yelled and the light flicked on and everyone starred around, his opponent was gone. They then heard screaming from within the cage.

"Release!" The cage disappeared, there lay a body.

"Winner… Amida Nanaki" The instructor said walking towards the body.

"Medic team, Clean her out! She has poison within her…" He demanded

"Don't worry I have a potion that'll heal it…" He said chucking a bottle containing a green liquid.

"Thanks…"


	8. Chapter 8

Here it is people n sorry to fire spirit, I don't know what taijutsu is so yea……. Well HOPE YOU ENJOYYYYYYY I hope it's a bit longer then the others o.O

---------------------------------------- New Character(s)

Name: Raiza Haiadon

Age: 18

S.S: looking for a relationship '

Gender: male

Appearance: medium muscle build, a red hair spike style like Sanosukefrom Roruni Kenshin, he has a X scar mark over his right eye and a blue mask that covers his nose down. he has a red long scarf, wears a black longsleeve jacket with a blue undershirt, wears red finger gloves and wears black jeans

Personality : Calm,open-minded person, he doesn't talk with anyone he's being spoken to, also a shy person around girls

Alliance: Neutral he's a ninja for hire with no pledged loyatiles except to the client

Special Skill: he's extremely skilled with his huge sword

Name: Sora (no last name)

Age:13

S.S: Single

Gender: Female

Apperance: black hair past her shoulders with a heart shaped clip; hazel eyes that turn green; wears red tank top, black capris or cream capris with finger-less gloves; accesories heart shaped earrings, silver bracelets.

Personality: Tough when you meet her, but with her friends she is smart, sarcastic and funny.

Alliance:Sand

Special skill: Taijutsu, and she has the ability to copy eye bloodlines and has a katana has her last resort

And Sashimimo Hitomi will be introduced in the chapter too.

----------------------------------------

The sun shone brightly, dominating the world into a blazing heat wave. Ever since that incident the season seems to be off, or is just it coincidence? She always thought of it as, 'there is always an explanation' but this time it was different. But everyone took nothing of it, it was probably global warming and that was as far as it would probably get.

"Its so hot Riku!" A voice whined

"Chiko… Then you should stay in… I didn't force you to come with my to the markets…" Riku said calmly, Now a days she was more calm… less scared or at least she didn't show it. She had always thought of herself as a true ninja, strong and was proud of it ever since she passed the genin exam's but becoming a chunnin really changed her life. She was determined to become a chunnin to fulfil her friends dream.

"Nah, I need to lose weight anyways! Oh yea hurry up and buy your food we need to get to the exam's!" Chiko grabbed Riku's arm and ran down the street dragging Riku

"Chiko..!" Riku blurted _'it is going to be yet another long day…' _She thought to herself smiling

----------------------------------------

"Here we are! Now hurry and get your foods!" Chiko demanded jokely

Riku smiled and walked into the mini market on the side of the road. She looked around to see what she needed, and noticed that she needed to each for fruits so decided to grab an apple (Her fav). Just as she took it another hand went above hers on the exact same apple.

"Oh… Sorry" Riku said bowing

"No its ok…" He glanced up at her

"Riku!" He then yelled confused

She starred up at the man then reconised the face.

"Sashimo San!"

"Its been a while hasn't it… Lil cuz" He smiled

"Yeah… So how are your studies in wind?"

"Their doing good,"

"That's good to hear, but why are you back here in Konoha… Last time you were here you weren't so…" She looked down

"Don't worry that wont happen again…"

"Are you sure you wont run away again…"

He looked up at her in amazement, she actually mentioned it without crying, she has changed, a lot.

"Hey Riku, I got to go. I have some arrands to run I guess I'll see you at home?" he said walking away

"Sashimimo… Their dead, They died right after you left…" She said then walked right pass him to Chiko who was daydreaming.

"Chiko… Lets go!" She yelled waking her up from her deep sleep

"Yep!" They both jumped on roofs past many shops and houses.

"Riku…" He said looking up at the sky

"Your different… Just like your father…" He then disappeared

----------------------------------------

"Please make you way to the side stands and wait for the screen to choose the next battle" the instructor demanded

Everyone starred the board down, one name by one name, until it stopped.

"Ok, Sora… And Raiza Haiadon please make your way down here."

They both starred into each others eyes, determination filled their eyes. They were nervous but were looking forward to success, and proceeding to the next stage.

"Ready…Fight!"

The start wasn't so energetic, it was almost a stare down, but broke down.

"I don't want to fight a girl…" He blurted out

Everyone looked at him with 'What the hell' looks, even the instructor was a bit shocked but then noticed that he wasn't going to back because of some girl.

"It's not a challenge…" he said boredly

"Why you..!" She lunged at him fiercely gripping her fists.

'She is coming to me with just fists?' he thought to himself then smirked

He grabbed the huge white wrapped up item that was well rested behind his back and pulled it forward in front of him. She saw that it was a big and dangerous weapon and jumped back before she went any closer. He smiled then lunged for her this time holding a big wrapped item in his hands the swung it at his opponent fiercely, he was ably to strike a fresh cut from her left arm but it was just a small cut. Slowly the white bandages fell from his weapon, revealing a huge sword with blue chakra surrounding it. She starred at it with amazement and was a bit scared, the weapon was so big and probably weighed over 1 tonne and it was surrounded by chakra. She thought to herself, he didn't have a bloodline, taijutsu wounlnt work against a sword like that, so she grabbed her katana that was well rested on her side.

She held it up hight with her right arm and charged for him, she swung many times but he would either block it with his sword or somehow dodge it carrying extra like EXTRA weight on him. People starred at this in amazement, the sword was as heavy as the cliff on the side of konoha and a boy at his age was carrying it like it was a toothpick, the thing that even amazed them more is that the girl survived all those attacks. He was starting to tire out, yes he was strong and held it up easily but there were side effects, he used a special sword made in foreign countries you would have to use your chakra to lessen the weight and give it extra ground to cover, but by now he was running low and when he is out the sword would be a bitch to carry for him. He smirked and lunged at her once more, he jumped up and went for a huge slash for her head, she noticed this and got her katana and put it up hoping it would stop the attack, but oh was she wrong. Snap The katana broke in half and she flew back against the wall, where she stood there against the wall was a huge hole behind her. She looked around, her head feeling dizzy but she hated to give up. She lifted herself up and slowly walked forward, by now everyone knew the outcome of this but were still so into this fight, with passion. She coughed blood out of her mouth, she took a deep hit, not by the sword but the chakra, he forced the chakra from within his sword into her causing a mix of powers, to much for her to handle. Yes power is good, but too much power could lead to bad outcomes. She took one last glance at him and then blacked out, she fell to the floor but was saved by her opponent, before she hit the cold hard ground he softened her landing.

"Winner Raiza" The instructor said walking over to him and the girl

"You ok?" He said

"Yep," He stood up walking away smiling

----------------------------------------

**Meanwhile**

"Indara… You've got company"

"Ok Kaede, tell him to come in.."

A man walked into the room and ran up to her, slamming her hard into the wall gripping her collar. He grinned, and was obviously mad at something.

"You killed her…!" He yelled

"Who are you.." Indara smirked

"Amaya's Brother!" He yelled crazily

"Amaya…" She said thinking back to the forest of death.

"Oh, her.. and what do you need?"  
"You killed my sister!"

"Kaede you can leave now…" She said smiling over at Kaeda a bit confused and scared. She nodded and walked out the room, taking one last look at the situation her teamate was in.

"You killed…" He suddenly took out a kunai and put it at her neck

"Killing me won't bring Amaya back, plus I killed the wrong person."

"What?" He said starring at her angrily

"I killed the wrong person, I was suppose to kill a person named Riku Hitomi… the girl in her team to. I didn't think that the daughter of a S-Rank Criminal would be so weak and scared of death." She smiled at him

Suddenly he dropped her and let go of her collar and stepped back, Riku was the person who was suppose to die instead of Amaya, It was all Riku's fault. She noticed that they had some sort of connection and thought that this could work for her.

"How about we make a deal," She said calmly, he looked up at her.

"What type of deal…"

"You, help us kill Riku…"

"And why would I want to help you mist ninjas!" He yelled

"Because that would mean, you got your revenge and we complete our mission." She smirked

The room was silent for minutes until he nodded

"But with one condition, you give me power… Power to kill and protect…"

She nodded at him delightly

"You've made the right choice" She smiled

"Kaede! You can come in now" She demanded and she entered the room nervously.

"My name is Indara Kyamira, and this is Fujiwara Kaede." She said pointing at the girl standing almost behind her

"My name is Isamu Takumi… An avenger" He said evily

----------------------------------------

Enjoy :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hehehe thanks for your reviews I enjoy them AND YAY im on the 40 reviews WOOOOOOOT ok people lets make it to 50! Ill give a cookies to the 50th reviewer and they are pretty damn good cookies xP Ok well here it does :D

----------------------------------------

Riku walked home wearily, especially after meeting up with her cousin in konoha.

"He returned, even though what he did, he returned. I wonder what he wants…" He said concerned.

She finally reached her apartment door, she grabbed her key and unlocked the door. There was a shadow near the window, so she moved cautiously closer to the being, she could notice it was a man. He slightly turned his head and his red blood eyes were glowing, Riku starred at them, they looked like Sashimimo's.

"Sash… What do you want…" Riku said turning the light on

"Heh, so you did recognise these eyes after all" He smiled

"How could I forget the eyes that killed the clan" She said sitting down on the nearby couch

He was silent.

"Heh, you've changed Riku…"

"So have you"

"I guess."

"What are you doing back here… your not very welcome at konoha you know…" She grinned

"Because I missed you lil cuz!" He smiled

"BS" She yelled

"Do you want to know the real reason?..." He said smirking

"Yes…"

"Because I have business I need to finish, something I should've finished a long time ago." He said glaring at Riku

"And that is?"

"You…"

Riku just starred at him, _'so he is still evil and crazy'_ she had this coming.

_Flashback_

"_Sashimimo! Why are you doing this!" Riku yelled_

_He just smiled at her, blood covered his face and clothes, he seemed to be enjoying this._

"_Because I need power, I need more power! In order to get this power I need to kill!" He laughed_

_Riku just looked at him scared out of her mind, all she could do was run, she ran as fast as possible as far away from him. The following morning she was informed by the hokage that her whole family was slaughtered by Sashimimo, and ran away after the event. _

_End of flashback_

"And what did you get after you slaughtered everyone?"

"These eyes," He said looking at her, his eyes were pure blood red with a star in the middle of it. She starred at him, she was frozen, scared and was lost she kept seeing her mother friends everyone getting cut up over and over again.

"Why… MOM!" She cried

"Your weak… but I need you to live, for now" He smiled then jumped off

She fell to the floor and curled up into a ball, her brain wasn't working, she was like a vegetable now lost in a bigger world.

----------------------------------------

The sun shone brightly on Riku's pale face, she slowly twitched her cold fingers she lifted herself up from the ground. Her head was pounding and seemed heavy, her vision was blurry but she was still able to see, her body seemed broused and sore.

"This must be the side effects of those eyes…" She grinned

She walked over to her closet and changed to new fresh clothes, she took one last look at her room before she made her way back to the chunnin exam.

She met up with her friend Chiko was jumping excitingly all over the place, unlike Riku she just walked normally looking up to the sky.

----------------------------------------

Everyone watched the screen once again eager to see who was next.

"Could Jenna…. And Chiko come down please" The instructor ordered

Chiko's eyes widened then she looked over at Riku was smiling at her, she then nodded and Chiko was down there.

"Ready… Fight!"

Chiko charged at the girl with a kunai in her hand, she threw it then ran to the right ready to punch her across the face, whilst Jenna stayed calm, she examined every part of the room, how Chiko attacked, her style. When she was pleased with her outcome she jumped in the air and fell down almost over Chiko but she noticed this and jumped back. Jenna smiled, because she saw that Chiko had a frown on her face and had no confidence what so ever in this match. Chiko looked at Jenna, she wasn't doing well at all, she used nature manipulation but there was nothing natural around the room at all. Jenna had an advantage.

Chiko once again charged at Jenna with all her might, gripping her kunai. She swung at her head but she seemed to dodge it with ease, Chiko grew a temper and threw her kunai then started to use her fist. Jenna jumped back and started to form seals, and in a split second enormous wind started to splash through the room. Chiko flew across the room and slammed into the wall hard then fell back to the ground, she hated to give up so she slowly stood up leaning against the wall. She examined the room and noticed that the statue of the hokage was made of dirt or mud, it was the closest thing to nature as the room got, and it was worth a try. Chiko ran over to the statue and formed a seal then placed both her hands on the statue, suddenly slabs of mud started to shoot at Jenna, but this was no ordinary mud it held Chakra within it causing more damage to the opponent.

Chiko smiled and was pleased by this, she formed another seal and once again placed her hands on the statue and more came flying out. Jenna on the other hand was not happy at all.

"Wind cutting blade!" She said forming a seal,

Just then a slice of wind came crashing down and killed all the mud shots in a split second, chiko's eyes widened and were amazed at the jutsu she just summoned. By now they both were running out of Chakra, not enough to use any more skills but enough to end it with one last punch. They starred at each other then charged, each step getting closer and closer. They swung their fists covered in all the chakra the had left and hit each others cheeks. They both flew back and slammed against the wall, then fell to the ground, both of them gave no attempt to get up.

"Draw… No one passes this match" The instructor said walking out of the room whilst the medic ninjas took them both.

Riku starred at Chiko laying there, it looked almost like Amaya laying there in the forest, bad memories filled her mind. She hated these memories of death, horror and never wanted to bring them up again, but now a days it was so often she thought about them. She walked outside the door and headed to the nearby field, she trained there for hours.

"Illusion Jutsu!" She yelled again and again

Until she finally smiled at the outcome, she had learnt a knew move and was proud of it, with no help what so ever.

"I…Wont lose…" She said starring up to the sky

----------------------------------------

"I feel strong! Hahahahhaha!" A man laughed evilly

"Don't get too cocky, she is getting stronger by the second. Isamu"

His eyes glowed purple, full of hatred, anger and most of all revenge.

"Indara…" a voice said from behind

"Yes kaede?" she questioned

"Well… It seems that Gikara Hitomi escaped from the prison,"

"WHAT! How did he get out?" Indara yelled

"It seems that he didn't force his way out, that someone got him out."

"Isamu we're heading to Mist,"

"What about that Riku bitch…" He asked

"We'll deal with her later! Plus Konoha isn't that far away from mist!" She demanded

"Kaede Isamu LETS GO!" They then all jumped out of the room.

----------------------------------------

Welll I hope you enjoyed :D


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry bout this but I couldn't resist Well hope you understand xP :D Hope you like it READ REVIEW or amaya will haunt you o.O (she is haunting me already!) and I'm going to start updating later… because I happen to be failing in class -.-" what a joy….. so yea neeed to pay more attention to class! xP well here it goes :D

----------------------------------------

A year has passed since the incident, no one ever makes fun of it or even mention it as a joke. The chunnin exam did take a smooth ride, beside of the death of Amaya that shook some people up. It just happened to be that only some people became chunnin's.

Minamoto became a successful chunnin, doing missions and has never failed one yet, he also has lightened up a bit and made his enemies friends! He also became friendly with Jenna (Sorry couldn't resist! XP). Raiza also became a chunnin and finally found a girl, and her name is Sora, they hit it off pretty well in the chunnin exam so why not give it a try even if there is an age different! They have been going out for about 7 months now, leaving Chiko.

She has successfully mastered nature manipulation after her trip to the forest for 2 weeks and she is still friends with Riku, but with all the missions they don't communicate as often.

While Riku, she is seemingly happy and pretends to forget about Amaya, yes she made it to the next stage of the chunnin exam and won, but the hokage didn't think it was best for her to become chunnin yet especially the path she is taking of an avenger. Riku's future is still heading that way, and is highly doubted to change, most of her peers are afraid of her because she has mastered the illusion genjutsu within one year. But her friends accept the fact that she is stronger and appreciate it not fear.

Yes a lot has happened throughout the rough year and yet another to come filled with surprises.

"The forest of death eh?... Not as scary as I remembered when I was still like that…"

"Yep! You use to be a scaredy cat!" A girl's voice joked

"Shut up Chiko! You haven't changed at all!"

"Well I cant say you have Riku poo!" Chiko joked

"Whatever" Riku blurted walking away

"Wait up!" Chiko said chasing after her

They walked along the cage, it was a tradition, they'd always walk along pass the forest of death then towards the main konoha gate, they'd do this every Saturday. They slowly made their way to the main gate, where they always exited for missions which they had very often now a days since criminals broke out more often. It was like any other day.

----------------------------------------

"Raiza lets go!" a voice said from behind him

He turned his head to see none other.

"Hey Sora" He smiled

She ran up to him and grabbed his but the hand and dragged him along the road. She was meeting up with some old friends they met at the chunnin exam, this was called 'catching up time'.

"Sora let go please!" He yelled but friendly

She frowned jokely then let go, she smiled and ran off. He stood there speechless, she was always like this, she's up, she's down. Yes this was a normal day for these two, but he enjoyed her company and she enjoyed his.

----------------------------------------

"HEY!" Chiko yelled running up to the couple

"Chiko! Sup" Sora laughed tugging on Raiza's arm

"Oh, Hey Chiko and Riku," He said looking at Riku who was in the background.

She suddenly snapped out of her day dream and noticed she day dreamt her way to the ramen store. She smiled at the two who looked so happy.

"Hey…" She said finally

"Lets go! Im starving!" Chiko yelled pushing everyone into the store

They all sat on the seats, and took in the fresh smell of noodles and soup. It was the best smell when your hungry, of course when your hungry everything is good. Chiko grabbed the first bowl she saw and sqeezed it all into her mouth, chokingly she requested for another one, they almost had to call a medic, that was how much she ate. Sora on the other hand was feeding Raiza, almost like he was her baby, it was kind of cute. Riku just sat there eating quietly, minding her own business, it was rare that she talked while eating or even smiled.

"What are you losers doing here?" Yet another fimilliar voice said

"Hey Minamoto!" Chiko said slurping her noodles

"Sup everyone.." And at the moment he said that everyone faced him and smiled giving him a hands up indicating they are saying hi or yo. They then noticed that there was someone next to him and faced her.

"Oh and if you remember this is Jenna" He smiled (Yes he has changed)

She smiled at everyone

"Hey everyone! Remember me?" She said looking at everyone seeing if she could remember anyone then she spotted Riki

"Riku?" She said looking at Riku

Riku turned and saw the girl who gave her somewhat confidence.

"Jenna Hey!" Riku smiled

"Wow, you've changed!"

"So have you"

"Wow that is some flashback" Minamoto joked then went to sit down

They all started a conversation on how cold Minamoto was, and how they all use to be. They laughed at joked and almost died of laughter when Chiko choked on her noodles and fell off her chair, they day slowly turned dark. They all suggested that they should do this more often, yet another tradition being introduced. Everyone is different, a new world being created and shifting courses, but a big surprise yet to come.

"Wow, what a night!" Chiko laughed like she was drunk

"Yeah, major flashback wasn't it?" Riku said calmly looking up to the bright moon

"Yep! But he isn't so bad anymore right?"

"I guess"

"Hey, Riku I gotta go ok? My parents will be pissed at me! I've been out to late!" She said running off

"Cya!" Riku yelled before she disappeared

Riku slowly made her way back to her plain old apartment, she always felt alone but when she was with her friends she felt like she was wanted, she had a point in life. She had always deeply thought about what she was going to do with her life, become a full time ninja, do missions, return home, get married, have children and they would do the same, Riku had always wanted more in her life. Ever since Amaya died, she wanted more power for some reason, but she never wanted to actually try to gain it. All she did was train her hardest, but now a days training really didn't get you anywhere, especially for a girl who mastered the illusion genjutsu, which people strived years of pain. She always wanted more…

----------------------------------------

Riku walked around the corner and saw a body standing still there, she always felt stalked when she saw a shadow in the dark, she hated that. The shadow suddenly walked towards the light and showed green eyes.

"Hey Riku, can we talk?" The man said

"Oh its just you Minamoto" She said with some relief in her voice.

They both walked towards a bench which happened to be near the lake. They both sat on each side of it, as far away from each other as possible, it was silent for a bit, until it was broken by Minamota's slight laugh.

Riku looked over at him confused but then she smiled.

"You know, There is something funny."

Riku was concerned about what was so funny, and Minamoto was actually laughing at it, so it must've been hilarious.

"What's this?" She said concerned

"Well, once in Konoha, there lived a clan called the uchiha.." He said normally looking at the glowing lake

"The uchiha clan got eliminated, and only two survived, a boy called Sasuke and his older brother who killed them all Itachi…"

Riku glared at him, it almost sounded like her clan, they got eliminated from her cousin, and only herself survived and her father who was in jail at that time and still is.

"It was said that Itachi killed his clan for power, to gain some sort of invincible eyes that can put you in another world feeling extreme pain and seeing people being killed before you."

Riku'es eyes widened, its almost as if he was telling her, the story of her clan it was so similar it wasn't funny. She just continues to pay attention.

"The funny thing is… Sasuke became an avenger, he seeked power and betrayed his friends just to get revenge." He then turned his head and glanced at Riku's reaction. She just sat there, frozen, it was to hard to believe… _'could this be my future?... it cant… I wont allow it!' _she yelled in her head

"And… He got away, he had a battle with his best friend, and even tried to kill him just to gain power to get revenge." He said looking at Riku

"You shouldn't take the same path he took…" He said looking back at the lake

Riku shot a glare at him, for what he just said. But it was the path she was heading, she was really close to actually starting her plans to get revenge, but she didn't want to kill her friend.

"I…Won't… I can't…" She said looking at the glowing lake

He looked over at her then nodded. He stood up then jumped off. Riku just sat there starring at the blue glowing lake, its presence possessed her. She loved all the calm things in life, she wanted her life to be like that. Exactly like that.

The words 'even tried to kill his best friend' kept repeating in her head, half her brain told her to run away, run away from all her troubles and never see anyone again, to gain power and take revenge. And the other half told her to stay, to keep living this life, with her friends happily, because life cant be perfect, there will always be things that'll happen that you don't want to happen. She kept fighting both sided to shut up, but they just kept chanting in her head. She sat there, all night, starring at the deep glowing blue color of the lake.

"If only my life can be as calm as this flat lake…"She whispered wearily

----------------------------------------

Well.. I hope you enjoyed that, it wasn't really action worthy. But it kind of explained some stuff.. Hehe couldn't resist. :D hope you enjoyed…

Read and review please thanks :D


	11. Chapter 11

Ok people hope you enjoyed last chappie T.T WELL HERE IT GOES

**A new world… for everyone…**

----------------------------------------

Riku slowly made her way home, after spending the night at the lake, thinking. What Minamoto said was really disturbing but in a way it kind of helped her understanding more of the consequences of being an avenger. She was sad, her mind told her to run away from this shit, but her heart told her to do the right thing and not make something be repeated. She didn't know what to do, just like she was when she was younger. Finally she arrived at her destination, there she stood at her front door, again. Everyday she would do a mission, meet up with her friends and have some dinner then come home. It was like that every single day of her life, the missions weren't that bad, in fact they were interesting. Dinner with friends was fun, you got to catch up, how was the day and everything else. But arriving to her lonely home, was sad, it was empty, it was as empty as her heart. She grabbed her keys from her pocket and placed it into the key hole, with that the door unlocked. She looked around at her empty room, no decorations what so ever, just a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and a couch in the middle of the room almost like a living room. Everything was where it was meant to be.

"Home… Sweet…Home…" She whispered starring at her perfect room.

She walked over to the couch and placed her jacket on it then headed for the bathroom. She turned the shower on, slowly she stripped out of her clothes (Ummm not what you think but yea..) and chucked it into her basket. Around the side of her neck laid a little symbol imprinted on her since she was young. It looked like the Uchiha clan symbol but a bit different, it had little circular commas around it but barely able to see. It was imprinted into her skin by her father, this indicates that she would be his successor, but she didn't know what it meant. She just thought it was a symbol everyone got indicating they were part to this noble family. She walked into the shower, letting the warm water drip down her slim body.

"….Its…Warm…." She whispered to herself

----------------------------------------

"Its been a year…"

"Yeah…"

"When can we kill that bitch _Riku_…"

"Soon…Isamu, we have a lead on Gikara,"

"But, Indara!" He yelled

"Isamu! Who gave you this power! And who can take it away easily?" Indara yelled standing up.

He looked down, he was still not over it, never. She was the only thing she had left, their parents left them with no money, or food. They had to go into foster, and from then on called their foster parents "Mother" Or "Father". His clan despised him and his sister, for being the lowest ranks in the clan, so the banished the two. They were left no where to go, but atleast they had each other, but now he has no one left. Everyone was gone, and it was because of Riku, in his thought.

"Yes…Ma'm" He said emotionlessly

"Umm.. Indara-san.. We got a message from Mist," Kaede said walking up to the angry Indara.

"What it is…" She said trying to soften her voice, Isamu just starred the two having their conversation, he didn't give a crap. All he wanted was power and revenge, and if he got that his life would be complete.

"WHAT?" Indara yelled loudly

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS GONE!" She yelled

"Well… it seems that the ANBU, kind of lost track of him. Meaning he got away…" Kaede whispered softly

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL ARE ANBU DOING!" She yelled walking back and forth thinking

"What happens if that isn't the real ANBU…" Isamu butted into the conversation.

They both looked at him, with amazed and surprised looks in their eyes. They didn't expect the boy who wanted power to also be smart.

Indara smiled, then nodded. At the point everyone jumped off into the direction of konoha, they were going to finish this once and for a all, no matter what. Isamu just smirked the whole way there, he could finally fulfil his destiny, finally avenge his sister's death, finally complete his life.

----------------------------------------

"Get out of here! Please get to a safe place!" An ANBU member yelled to the villagers

Riku, Chiko, Raiza and Sora, shot their heads over to the gang of ANBU members giving orders. They all looked at each other confused.

"What is happening?" Sora said looking at Raiza

"I don't know…" He said gripping his huge sword, in protection mode

Suddenly an ANBU member ran over to the 4. Firstly he bowed the started to talk.

"You kids should get out of here! Mist ninjas are here, its an ambush!" HE said a bit scared

The four eyed each other then jumped off to the main gate. When they arrived there they saw many other ninjas ready to protect their village, fight for it until they die.

"We should split up!" Raiza said

"Yeah! I'll go with Riku"

"Ok, I'll go with Sora! We'll meet here when the battle is finished ok!" He said almost as an order

They all nodded then jumped off in their own directions, Riku and Chiko went to the South gate (The back Gate) And Raiza and Sora went to the North gate (The main gate).

When Riku and Chiko arrived to the gate, they stood in front of it, waiting for something to happen.

"Why do you think the Mist nin's are ambushing us?..." Chiko said concerned

"I'm not sure, but I don't think its for fun…" Riku replied

Suddenly a huge bang noise came from the gate, it was like someone was knocking, but not friendly. Riku and Chiko eyed each other then stood back, ready for what was coming, they quickly grabbed their kunais from within their pockets and gripped them. This was their first fight protecting their village, almost like a war. Suddenly The Gate came crashing down to the floor in crumbles, dirt came flying and made the environment hard to see what was going on, but the two were just able to see three bodies standing where the gate use to stand tall. Obviously they weren't from konoha, because their head protectors shone and showed the mist sign.

Riku stared at the three bodies standing tall. By now the dust calmed down, enough to show their faces. Riku's eyes widened and almost took half her face, because she was so surprised to see who they were, and it wasn't a pretty site at all.

"Why hello… Riku!" The man said evily eyeing her down.

----------------------------------------

I'll leave you with that xP Well Cheers! (I'm hanging around Jenna to much! This is dedicated to you Jenna! xP) even though you weren't in it Hahahha!


	12. Chapter 12

This is going to be a long ass chapter I hope… Well here it goes, my head hurts so much bcuz I'm sick but I needa update I feel a stabbing sensation in my heart if I don't That is how much I love you people Bahaha! XP well hope u like!

----------------------------------------

The dust flew everywhere, covering the whole block. The two stood there, nervously waiting for the dust to settle. Slowly the dust calmed down, settling to the rough dirt ground. Riku's eyes widened when she was greeted by a pair of red eyes, with a shade of green around his eyes.

"You…!" She chanted possessed by his eyes

He smiled evilly.

Chiko on the other hand just stood there, kind of confused yet she knew what was going on. She was getting pissed, she hated silence in the middle of a battle, and by now she had it. She quickly grabbed her kunai and charged for the man that stood in front of the other two.

"DIE BASTARD!" She yelled crazily gripping her kunai tightly some blood trickled down from her hand, she eyed down the man that stood there emotionlessly, as if he didn't know the meaning of death. All he did was smile back at the angry girl.

She swung her kunai at him furiously with all her might, but he disappeared in a blink of an eye. Here eyes widened, then she jumped back to where Riku stood, frozen in thought.

"Riku, Riku… RIKU!" Chiko yelled shaking her, but she just stood there eyes wide and not blinking.

"Damnit!" Chiko shouted leaving Riku be.

"Nature Manipulation: Dirt transformation GENJUTSU!" She yelled slapping her hands together then placed on the floor. Suddenly huge slabs of dirt flew from the floor and aimed at the three mist ninjas, Chiko was satisfied with what she did. Only a few hit the ninjas but the rest was easily dodged, the field was chaotic, buildings fell, trees were cut everything was as flat as could be, just like any other deadly battle field.

"Wow, pretty impressive Chiko" The man smirked brushing the dirt off his shirt

Chiko grinned

"Isamu, hurry and end it. We need to back up the main forces." A women ordered from behind him

"Yea, you can go first. I want to have some fun, Indara…" He forcefully said

"…"

"Kaede, do you want to go?..." Indara questioned

"Well…I think we should help Isamu… they might be stronger then they seem" Kaede answered

"Ok…" Indara said looking at Isamu with the 'lets go' look.

The three charged at the only person that was in action (Chiko), Kaede formed a few seals until she disappeared, Indara jumped into a shadow then disappeared along with Kaede whilst Isamu just stood there smiling at Chiko.

"What the..?" Chiko shouted looking around, slowly moving around cautiously

"RIKU! WAKE UP!" Chiko yelled

"…"

"Damnit!" Chiko said, biting her thumb until blood trickled down then formed a seal slapping her hands to the ground,

"Ninpo, Hayate Nature Summoning Technique!" and poof, smoke filled the air, then a leopard/women appeared.

"Heh…" Chiko smiled the lifted her hands ordering her summoned monster to run in circles around Isamu throwing kunai leaves everywhere. Chiko then ran up to Riku and ran away from the oblivious attack taking place in the now dead field.

Chiko starred at her frozen friend, pissed. She slapped Riku hard across the face then slapped her face again until she snapped back to reality.

"What…Chiko" Riku chanted opening her real eyes open

Riku's eyes widened when she saw Chiko covered in dirt and blood, her clothes cut up yet she was still smiling.

"Are you ok?" Chiko said shaking Riku a bit

"Yeah…What happened!"

"You froze from shock, or someth-"

Then suddenly a kunai raced towards them, but Riku stood up and caught it by the hole behind the sharp point, twirling it in the air with her finger. She grinned, then stood her ground, with determination in her eyes.

"Chiko, I'm sorry and…Lets go!" She ordered looking over at Chiko nodding. They then jumped off through the dust then met up with the three who were standing still with their clothes cut up, blood trickling down their bodies, still acting as if nothing happened almost as if the cuts were nothing to them.

"What are they?..." Chiko questioned

"Their defiantly not human…" Riku answered, giving the 'lets go' look at Chiko, and in a blink of an eyes they engaged into a fight with the mist ninjas.

"Ninpo, Illusion Genjutsu!" Riku yelled, then her body went blurry, in the enemies eyes they would see at least 5 of her burring closer to them. Kaede stood there looking around, a bit nervous but still engaged into the battle yet standing in the background. Riku jumped from the corner at her, gripping her fists tightly with chakra leaking from her palm aiming at her head, finally she hit. Kaede flew back dragging on the rough dirt floor, arms and legs scratched, face bruised and chakra almost out.

"I… Wont let you HURT MY FRIENDS!" She yelled!

Riku was stopped for a bit, remembering that was exactly what she said back in the forest, she was almost like her, she wants to protect the people that matters to her, but compared to her teamate she was just a little part of the group.

"I know what you feel like…" Riku frowned

"No you don't! You don't know what it feels like to be in a team of stronger people, while you just a little part of it!" She yelled

"Yes I do… I use always be protected, standing in the background."

"But, You don't understand what it is like to want to be stronger! When your to weak to gain power yourself!" Kaede yelled now running up to Riku straight up ready to punch.

Riku noticed this and took her stance, when she was just about to swing her a punch, Riku grabbed her fist. She then swung her other fist, but Riku got her other hand and took hold of her fist.

"Why… WHY WONT YOU JUST DIE?" Kaede yelled out of control

'_she is exactly like me… before I became this.' _Riku thought

"Look! I know what you feel like! I use to be just like you, striving for power, to do anything to gain it. Wanting to protect those who are important to you. BUT YOU ARE ONLY HUMAN!" Riku yelled pushing her away,

"People dream, always chase a dream that'll never come true, that's why they will never get anywhere and die along the way! I use to walk that path, and saw things along the way to what I called 'the end'!" Riku shouted while a drop of water fell from her eyes

Kaede just stood there with her full attention to Riku,

"I'm sorry…" Riku cryed,

Kaede looked up then noticed Riku was gone, until she felt a palm hit the back of her neck, slowly the world became dark consuming her. Riku caught her before she fell, then placed her on the ground, resting peacefully for the moment.

Indara took a glance around from her battle and say Kaede on the floor and Riku standing not far away from the still body, her eyes widened, Kaede was her friend that said she would always be by her side no matter what, even if it costed her life.

"KAEDE!" Indara yelled rushing towards Riku who stood nearby

Riku looked up and saw yet another body charge at her.

"Damnit…"

"She was my good friend, I promised that I'd always protect her! No matter what!" She yelled crazily charging at Riku

Riku jumped back away from the angry nin, then fell to a crouching position.

"So was Amaya," Riku frowned

"Don't lay a finger on Kaede! She is my best friend!"

"But, you did that same thing to my friend, Amaya. You could say this is Karma!" Riku looked up

"I don't need to waste my words on you!" Indara yelled forming a seal

"Nibi no Nekomata!"

Suddenly two faded tailed appeared behind Indara, it was surrounded by what seemed a dark blue chakra.

"I will protect those who are precious to me!" Indara yelled charging at her

Riku just took her stance and stood back, she noticed that the chakra surrounding her was no ordinary chakra, it seemed possessed by some evil spirit sealed whitin her.

"Nibi no Nekomata… The two tailed cat demon?" She questioned

"Yes the Nibi no Nekomata is the two tailed cat demon that obliterated the Mist alliance, cutting half of its population down. Then it was sealed within me, I'm special, unlike you." She smiled

"Special my ass, you're a monster to me!" She yelled running up to the charging being.

Riku ran from side to side, ready to taker her from the side. Whilst Indara just full on straight charged at her.

"DIE!" she swung her arms, into a cross then released it causing a strike of chakra blasting at Riku.

She noticed this and jumped up into the air, as far away from any effect of the attack what so ever.

"Damnit, I can't compete with this crazy power!" She yelled at herself falling down from the sky

"That's it! Indara! When I use this, that means you'll never come out alive!" Riku yelled landing on the ground crouching staring at the person not to far away from her

"SHARINGAN!"


	13. Chapter 13

Hope you enjoyed the suspence! Well here is the next chappie! I don't think I'm going to be adding any new characters or this story will never end! But I was just thinking, maybe I could make like another story based on this life thingy so yeah, but that is still in thought! Well enjoy:D sorry for the wait too xP

----------------------------------------

"SHARINGAN!"

Her eyes turned pure blood red and two comma like symbols appeared in her eyes.

"Sharingan! But wasn't the uchiha clan eliminated, and Sasuke and Itachi disspeared and by now the should be dead because that was about 40 years ago!" Indara yelled confused

"The uchiha bloodline carries throughout my family, with the same history! But… We aren't the main family, we are just another family that happens to have the same bloodline as the uchiha. When they found out that something like that existed, the started mix the two clans together, until the uchiha was no more, now there is only me! No one else!" Riku yelled

Indara smiled, she knew that barely the uchiha could handle their Sharingan, then how could the branch family handle it, she defiantly thought she had the advantage.

She suddenly ran up to Riku forming a ball of chakra then shot it at her, she continued these attackes for a while until she knew it was just wasting her chakra when Riku pratically dodged them all. She thought if ranged attacks didn't work, it was worth a shot going close ranged. She changed her chakra up until she was satisfied she ran to Riku, swinging punches that could've been fatal and kicks that could've killed. But Riku could see, she could see everything before it happened and easily dodged every single move, she even managed to slip in some punches while dodging, she truly was stronger then before.

"WHY!" Indara yelled jumping back, it seemed like nothing was working, nothing at all

"I can see! I can see everything!" Riku smirked

"But, you shouldn't have mastered those eyes, especially if you only a branch family! Some of the uchiha clan members couldn't even gain those eyes!" She yelled somewhat confused

"Don't underestimate me, heh"

"DAMNIT!" Indara charged towards Riku now, just carelessly punching, kicking doing anything trying her hardest to hurt Riku.

But she easily dodged everything, even if she had a demon sealed within her it was nothing to Riku, her sharingan came in handy, but she also had a weak point. It was true, she couldn't handle it perfectly but good enough to hold her position for this long, it surpassed many uchiha ninja's. Riku had it, she wanted to end it and she could've any time she wanted, but she really didn't think that Indara could've been that annoying.

"I'll let you join your friend" Riku grinned looking at the body on the floor

Indara twitched, she was full on pissed and crazy ready to snap and go out of control, but she tried her best to keep her cool but didn't manage to well.

She raced towards Riku, who was standing there normally, not afraid, not scared, but actually ready for this to happen. Indara focused all of her chakra into her right fist and swung it with all her might to the still body.

SPLAT

Indara smilled, then looked at the floor where her body laid, but her smile suddenly turned to a frightened scared look, when she noticed that the body was almost like a teddy bear of Riku with water in her.

"Check-mate" A sudden voice peered from underneath Indara

She raced her head to look down and noticed the Riku was there crouching, smiling yet frowning. Before Indara could run, or attack Riku shot a elbow into her stomach, causing Indara to choke and cough, and that wasn't it. Riku continues hitting the paralysed body, she threw her up into the air, then followed, kicking her in the chest letting her land on her back, Riku didn't seem to care about this one, she didn't have any emotion what so ever for this limp body lying on the ground. She frowned then walked over to the body that was still moving a bit, she crouched down next to her and lifted her up, slowly carrying her to her friend. She laid her enemy next to her friend, and smiled, yes she beat the crap out of her but that didn't mean she didn't have a heart.

"Wh…y" Indara managed to blurt out

"I don't want to do what you did to me… Yes… you have sinned, but that doesn't mean that taking the persons life will bring her back… Rest peacefully…" Riku cracked a smile

"Th..a…n..k…you…" She smiled before she fell unconscious

Riku stood up and remembered Chiko. She ran through the dead field looking for her friend, searching…searching…

----------------------------------------

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" A distant scream echoed, ringing through Riku's ears

Her eyes widened, the voice, scream was to familiar that it scared the life out of her, could it be her friend that screamed for help, or could it just be a cry of a villager but whatever it was Riku ran towards, she didn't care but she ran her life closer and closer. It seemed like forever, and by now she was not to far away from the konoha gate but well out of the leaf grounds. Until she finally stopped, eyes wide, she just froze, staring at a body limping on the ground, and another standing not to far away from that person obviously holding a kunai, it was visible that blood was trickling down the kunai, probably from the person lying down. She was concerned, anxious to see what was going on, yet scared as hell to see who was the victim, her head told her to stay but her heart told her to go look. She shut both of them out and listened to herself, slowly step by step she forcer her legs to approach the two. Suddenly she stopped, her eyes widened starting to water, it couldn't, it shouldn't, but it was, even if she really hated to admit it, it was Chiko. On the floor.

"CHIKO!" Riku yelled running up to her injured friend, her face was pale, the had several wounds in her arms and sides, nothing fatal but they were wounds that were bleeding pretty bad.

Riku starred at her, almost a replay of Amaya, but she wouldn't let it get to that point, never no matter what, Riku wanted to protect this life with her own. Riku then jolted her head to the person who did this. She froze, it was him, her brother, Amaya's brother intended to kill Chiko, but for what reason.

She gave him a glare, almost evil, almost as if she was intending to kill him, ripping a bit by a bit, that was how far she was going to go.

She then took a look back at Chiko, who was now unconscious, she grabbed some bandaged that laid in her back pocket and quickly wrapped it around her wounds, she then picked her up and placed her leaning against a tree, where it would be safer.

He smiled, his heart was racing, this was the day he had been waiting for, for to long in his mind. He just watched her every move, like an animal keeping an eye on their food.

"Isamu…" She said in a monotone walking closer to him

He didn't look all shock that she said his name, he was actually pretty happy that she did remember him and hoped that she would always remember his name, that he killed her because she killed Amaya, in the end it all led to revenge.

"Riku…" He finally replied after his short thinking time smiling

By now she was in front of him, starring him down.

She quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it at him, hopefully distracting him so she could run behind him, but he was too good for that simple trick. He jumped up and took out his kunai and threw it at a random place, and happened to nick Riku on the arm, just a slight cut almost like a paper cut. She was shocked and amazed at his skill and how he evolved so quickly, she knew she has improved a lot but his improvement was out of control. Yes she never saw him fight, but she could sense his power level and it was pretty impressive but now, it was crazy, she could sense there was going to be a big surprise in store for her and she didn't want to know what it was.

"What are you?..." She managed to say under all her scared nerves

"…An avenger…" He smiled

Then ran towards her, he swung s punch to her head, she just barely dodged it moving her head slightly to the right, she could feel the wind pass her cheek, but the strange thing was her left cheek was sore, but he didn't even hit her. She quickly jumped away from him, rubbing her sore cheek in confusion.

"Do you like my Technique?" She smiled

"How did you…"

"I suppress chakra within the skin cells, but this is no ordinary chakra." He laughed, then pulled off his Sasuke like armband then put it up to eye length, revealing what seemed a black tattoo covering most of his arm from his wrist to elbow on his right arm.

"This is what happens when you plead for power," He yelled gripping his fist, slowly the tattoo started glowing red-ish.

"This arm will avenge death's of those who are close to me, and it chooses you first!" He yelled running towards her, ready to punch her

"NEKI NO I!" He yelled then the pattern from his arm spread all over his body.

Riku knew this wasn't good, it's going to go all out.

"SHARINGAN!"


	14. Chapter 14

My midyearsly's are coming up so I might not update for a while soz people! And I cant fail! Zet ti ne! hope you like this chappie! And oh yeah, the knew character will be added in a couple of chapters ok? ) sorry for making some of your chars seem weak Lol ok Well Enjoy!

_A raging battle roars on._

----------------------------------------

He was fast, he ran through the air lightly passing by the air itself, she could barely catch him with her sharingan. He was blurred, seeing him at one place, and in a blink of an eye gone and somewhere else, Riku was scared out of her mind at this incredible speed.

"What is this power?" She whispered to herself keeping her own focused, one slip and it could all be over

"Neki no Ichi!" He yelled

He disappeared and faster then lightening was in front of Riku, he smiled before she was trapped. He gave her an upper cut hitting her jaw from underneath hard, she flew up slightly, he kept punching at different spots each time. Finally when he was finished with the move, there was one last thing he had to do left to finish her off, he forced chakra into his fist and raged a fierce blast into her stomach whilst in the air, then gave her a finishing off slam kick then she slammed against the hard rock floor causing it to crack.

He landed on his feet, no damage what so ever, just loss of chakra using his kept secret move, yet was satisfied. He gave one last smiled at the limped body lying on the cracked floor uncomfortably, not moving, bleeding to him, she was dead. He turned his body and took a slow step, but stopped half way when he heard crumbles of rocks drop to the floor. He quickly turned his head to face the body, but it was no more, it was standing, breathing heavily but still stood her ground with that look in her eyes.

He grinned, after that move many of his enemies would've been dead and smashed into pieces already, but she was different, he expected this battle to be more, but not this much. He was a bit low on chakra but always had a back up plan, but little did he know she did to.

"Why! Why stand up half dead witch!" He yelled grinning, not happy at all

She looked up at him, standing straight, holding her side that was bleeding staining through her clothes, but at the moment it didn't matter.

"Be…Becau…se I cant… give up" She panted

"But you've lost already!"

"No… I haven't…"

"DAMNIT!" He yelled racing towards her,

She just looked at him, slowly her eyes shifted, making space for another comma to be placed in her eyes. He swung his fist through the air and hit nothing. He noticed no one was there, just dust.

"Here…" A voice peered from behind him

He quickly turned his head but no one was there.

"Here…" Another voice peered from his left site

He turned his head with irritate. She continued this until he finally snapped which didn't take to long.

"RIKU!" He yelled and suddenly Riku stopped her actions

He starred at her in the eyes, it was different, it seemed more powerful this time. He examined it, looking deeply into the beautiful pool of blood with black dots, it was as though they were starring into his soul.

"Nice eyes" He grinned

She just replied smiling

"I'll take them off you once your dead and use them for my own, heh" He laughed almost to easily

She just kept smiling, breathing a little harder now since the eyes were draining her chakra by the second.

It was silent. A staring competition.

"Come" Riku said breaking the silence

he grinned, them charged for her.

"NEKI NO NI!" He yelled

She stood back, ready for what ever was coming for her, '_this must be the second stage of his attack' _ she thought to herself. He raced at her fist first, punch after punch he blasted at her, but she dodged and blocked every single one with ease, he was now no match for her, she felt grasp of power in her hands. He noticed none of his attacks were working, and jumped back to where he stood before, catching his breath and trying to gain some of the chakra he lost just then. He suddenly heard her softly chant some words, getting louder and louder until it became a yell.

"KATON KO KI NO JUTSU!" She yelled with a normal seal formed by her right hand just in front of her, she took a deep breathe the bellowed it out with a burst of flame shooting right for him. He grinned then jumped left, right, up, down everywhere he could possibly go to dodge the flames.

"I can't believe I'm going to have to go all out on you, the weakling!" He grinned gripping his fist tighter, blood tricking down from his palm.

He raised his bleeding palm and pressed it against his face, blood was now found on his cheeks, eyes and forehead, this was almost a bloodlust for him.

"There… needs… to be more blood…" He said with an in humane voice,

She was a bit shocked when he said that, a moment ago he was practically dead but now he is on a bloodlust. She suddenly felt a burst a chakra flew crazily out of him, she knew something was going on, and it was bad. A big surprise was in hand for both of them, a huge surprise that'll hit them. The burst of chakra itself was draining her down, it wasn't even a normal colour, it was dark green and visible, usually chakra shouldn't be able to be seen through an eye of a human unless your moulding it, but this was different, it was so visible that a blind man can even see it. _'what now… I've used my sharingan but it seems to be not enough!... but if I release it… I cant control it… but its my only chance if I want to get out alive…' _She thought to herself. She stood there, then slowly changed into her stance.

"Come…" She whispered

He raced for her, chakra surrounding him from head to toe, it was everywhere, every attack consisted enough chakra to kill a person in one blow. Her eyes followed carefully, step by step, she dodged them and she wouldn't dare to block a move, the amount of chakra he held could shatter her bones to pieces. She nodded to herself in her mind, then jumped back and crouched. She looked up at him, he was evilly smiling, with blood tricking down his mouth, he must've bit his tongue until it bled or something, it was crazy.

"What…Are you..!" She questioned

"Blood Seeker!" He said licking around his lips for blood, animal like.

"Bloodlust…" She whispered to herself

She engaged into that battle to examine his attack style and to see how strong he was, to also see what she had to do to defeat him. There was no choice she had to release it, even if it did swallow her up into nothing but darkness, she would do it just for life. She closed her eyes, then bit her thumb, blood tricking down. She then painted the blood on the side of her neck, where the symbol rested. Slowly she stood up opening her eyes still pure blood coloured, the symbol or what was called a seal, faintly glowed purple. He looked at her, a bit confused at why was she just standing so normally in a situation like this. He carefully looked again, this time he noticed purple chakra slowly surround her, more and more gained, and within seconds she was consumed in this purple chakra.

"You… Will pay for Chiko…" She chanted in humane

"You will pay for Amaya!" He replied

She then looked him the eye.

THUMP (A heartbeat quickens)


	15. Chapter 15

Enjoy

_The cries of the dead_

----------------------------------------

The world set ablaze upon fire, deep orange colours filled the sky. It was as if a phoenix was flying across the world leaving traces of its flame along the way, and soon the world slowly swallowed into the darkness of night. Her chakra raged uncontrollably around the atmosphere, charging, ready for an attack. He just stood there, starring at the deep purple chakra surrounding her presence, even his own 'special' chakra couldn't stand it. She placed her foot in front of her, getting herself into a decent fighting position, he took a glance at her then took his stance. She rushed for him, swinging fatal punches and a killer kick, he managed to dodge and block most of them, he kept of with her pretty well.

Swing after swing, punch after punch, kick after kick, he was exhausted by now but if he let his guard down for even one second he would be gone in a blink of an eye. He couldn't afford to lose, not in the situation he was in at the moment, his two teamates were out cold, the ambush attack on Konoha was failing, and he got himself into a mess he might not get out of so easily. She finally jumped back, inhaling deeper breathes, she had a limit and she almost reached it. He stood there, thinking of possibilities to get out alive yet still get revenge, she was to strong, the only way he could do such a thing was a trick. He knew she was gullible but he wasn't sure if she still is, a train of thoughts ran through his brain. He could stay here and fight until the end, run away but that'll kill his dignity or…

He smiled at himself, and she just glanced at him a bit confused about his unsure smile.

"What…" Riku blurted annoyed of not knowing why he was smiling

"Heh" He laughed

He let out a hand in font of him, it was opened, almost offering her something, offering her something she wanted and needed. He continued to smile at her with a hand in font of him, she wasn't to far from his anyways. She just eyed his hand.

"I will give you power…" He finally answered

She was a bit shocked that he would offer her more power, she needed power, she wanted power, to protect those who were precious to her. She tilted her head a bit and saw her body again, she remembered she couldn't protect Chiko, she just watched her get stabbed and bleed. Her eyes were frozen in thought, he just smiled. _'power… I need more power… I need more and more power!' _a voice echoed in her mind _'you need to protect those precious to you, or they'll die! Like Amaya!' _the voice chanted. Riku had a mental fight with the voice bugging her, it wasn't her own mind in thinking process, it was as if an intruder was hacking into her mind. Trying to get her to turn against everything she willingly protected, Konoha was where she lived and wanted to, it was the only peace in her life.

She grinned.

Slowly her right hand lifted from its hanging position, she reached for his hand, hesitatingly. He smiled, it grew bigger and bigger until it was the size of his face (Not a happy fun fun smile, like evil?). She suddenly stopped her hand just centimetres away from his, he paused the eyed her, she curled her hand into a fist the rushed for him.

SMACK

Her fist crossed his cheek ragingly, he flew back a couple of metres until he stopped sliding along the ragged dirt. His cheekbone was broken, swollen and black, he wasn't happy at all, his eyes indicated that with the evil glare he gave Riku.

"Bitch…" He grinned

"Asshole…"

"Heh…" He laughed

"I don't accept thanks, you know your mind technique almost worked"

"Really? Thanks"

She grinned, she didn't have time for this, Chiko was on the line with death, and that wasn't good. She focussed all of her chakra into her right palm, slowly a deep purple colour ball appeared, it was crazily swirling and was burning her skin. Some lightning bolts surrounded it, she charged for him. She shielded herself with her right hand in front of herself, she shot for him, he just stood there, not willing to move almost as if he really didn't care. Raising her hand she slammed it against his chest and kept pushing it through him, blood splatted everywhere, from the circulation of the ball of chakra. Finally it settled, Riku panted for air, this was her limit. He slowly sinked to the ground, his pupils were still intact, but he just laid there still against the blood stained dirt.

Riku fell to her knees and her hands rested on the floor, she coughed blood several times, she slowly turned her head to see her friends body laying on the floor.

THUNDERCLAP

Riku fell down, she had no strength to go on, she turned her body with all her might to face the dark sky. Slowly drops of rain fell from the sky, crying, more drops followed it, until a rage of tears fell from the sky.

"Amon..."(Rain but in jap xP couldn't resist saying stuff in jap!) Riku puffed

Suddenly she saw a shadow run towards her, another run towards her. The two looked at her holding kunais in their hands, blood drenched over them, slowly being washed away from the rain. She starred at them, with blurred vision, slowly growing darker.

"Amaya…" She managed to say before she was consumed into darkness

----------------------------------------


	16. Chapter 16

OK PEOPLE! THE CHAPTER THAT'LL KNOCK YOUR SOCKS OFF! (Not really) BUT ENJOY!

_Not everything you can expect_

----------------------------------------

It was sunny after the crazy 2 weeks of a raging battle, there was no explanation why the allied mist suddenly attacked the konoha alliance, The recent Hokage died during a ferocious battle with the mastermind leader of the alliance. It was said that both didn't make it out alive, there were sites to prove it, a huge hole in the ground that made an earthquake. Konoha is still trying to rebuild its pride, the villagers helping the broken buildings even enemy clans are working together to rebuild the loved Konoha. Which leaves one more particular person.

----------------------------------------

The room was a plain white colour, empty, containing only a coffee table, window curtains and a bed with a well rested girl laying peacefully at last. The room resembled her soul greatly, it was at the moment empty, running through doors still leading into the same room, searching for an answer, for power to protect. The empty room soon became populated with cared for friends.

"She's still asleep isn't she?..."

"Yeah, Minamoto…" Chiko softly whispered placing a bouquet of bright coloured flowers in a neaby vase

"So, how are you feeling?" He smiled at her

"I'm fine! There just minor cuts, and truthfully thanks to someone I was mostly healed," She laughed rubbing her bandages

"Is that so?.."

"What is so?" A cheery voice entered the room

The two turned their heads to be greeted by a bulky swords user and a Taijutsu master.

"Hey Raiza and Sora!" Chiko smiled widely

"Hey!" Sora rushed over to Chiko giving a friendly hug, slowly squeezing her, tighter and tighter.

"Ah..It…Hurt…s….Can…t…Br…eat…h!" Chiko choked

"Sora… Don't kill her… Please…" Raiza chuckled

Her eyes widened then laughed, she quickly let go of the dying girl, they all finally met up, in the least wanted place.

The room suddenly went quiet, all eyes on the still body laying peacefully on the plain white bed. They knew she changed, they knew what she could do, but to risk her life on it was different, almost a side of her everyone never saw, not even Chiko. They all slowly shifted to a comfortable position, finding spare chairs, leaning against the cold wall, or sitting on the floor leaned against the wall (Hobo Style LOL!). They heard small ruffling noises.

"Wher..e…am…i?..." A weak voice panted

Everyones eyes dropped, this was the first day since 2 weeks she woke up, coma. Everyone released there held in breathe and smiled cheerfully.

"RIKU!" Chiko yelled then jumped on the bed squishing Riku.

BEEEEEEP (The noise when your pulse stops)

Everyone's mouth dropped and a huge sweat dropped from their heads.

"CHIKO!" They all yelled at the same time

She suddenly stood up then her pulse amazingly restarted, almost like a computer restarting.

"Hey…" Riku said slowly leaning up against the wall. She examined the room and everyone was there, everyone she was friends with, they all cared for her until the end, no matter how much crap she caused them.

"Mina… (Everyone in jap)" She said smiling faintly

They all replied smiling.

----------------------------------------

The day pasted well fast, one by one everyone left leaving the room empty again, she hated it, it made her feel lonely. Her eyes wondered the room, slowly laying back down in her soft bed, she starred at the roof. Sometimes when there is nothing to do flashbacks of bad memories appear and haunt you. She was then suddenly snapped back to reality when she heard the window slide open. A shadow sat against the window, Riku was shocked and a bit nervous when the being slightly moved into the light. She loosened herself to see who was there, not the enemy but a good friend she never thought she would ever trust, especially from the history he had.

"Minamoto…" She whispered laying back down starring at the plain roof

He didn't reply but she heard slight footsteps next to her bed, then a sigh when he sat down on the chair placed next to her bed.

"How you feeling?" He finally answered

"I'm alright I guess…"

"I see,"

It was silent for a bit, both were thinking of what to say, they had a relationship on trust. They weren't the best of friends but they trusted each other when life and death came, Minamoto understands Riku and her actions, yet Riku knows almost nothing about him in return.

"Minamoto…Have you ever killed anyone?" Riku broke the silence

"Many… Why do you ask, as ninja's we are like tools of killing…"

"Nothing, its just… I get haunted by the lives of people I have taken, especially this one…"

"What is the difference? A life is a life, and its all the same, nothing is different. In order to live you need to kill."

"Yeah… I guess…" She said blankly

"Riku… What did you do? When u come back from A-Rank missions killing a whole village you don't act like this. Was this ninja different?"

"No, he was like any other, a ninja seeking strength, continue living and a purpose on killing…"

"So you know him?..."

"Yeah… He was Amaya's brother… He is an ex-leaf ninja… He came back to kill me…"

Minimoto was silent, he knew where this was leading to, avenger, strength, greed. He knew that that was atleast pass through Riku's mind but he wasn't sure, she was saying all those words as if she was explaining herself, he didn't want to be betrayed, not again. He finally trusted a person at last but is he was betrayed he would stray away and fade from the earths face, almost as if he was never here.

One second you could be completely different from a person, and the next you could be soul mates, the same path and dreams in the journey ahead.

"What are you going to do?..." He starred at her

"I… Don't… know…"

"Well, whatever you do, think about it before you do it, Riku…" He said seriously then jumped out of the open window.

It was left open, the wind caressing her cheeks, drifting into the room circulating, forcing the warmth leave. It was cold, it was as cold as Amaya's skin when she picked her up, she hated the cold at first, but then adapted and started to enjoy its presence. The night, wind and rain all together were beautiful to Riku, rain was like holy water washing away all of her sins, the night indicating the darkness her path was going to be, and the wind was the change of directions she would take. It all almost explained her like a book, she loved those elements, but she hated fire. Fire was some of her techniques but fire to her was like blood, like her eyes.

_Let the rain fall on me, to wash all my sorrow away. _

_Let the wind blow me away, away from this place._

_Let the darkness consume me, to give me power._

_Let the blood flow, flow through my body._

_Let me be me…_

----------------------------------------

Hope you liked that, the thingy at the end was kinda random but I felt like putting that in n stuff well Enjoy :D


	17. Chapter 17

I dunno, I lost all my imagineation so this is off the top of my head sorry if its not original! Well basically this whole story isn't original hahahahha ok well I hope you enjoy this ! AND PEEPS LETS MAKE IT TO 100 REVIEWS PLEASEEEEE

_The sky is changing _

---------------------------------------- New Character(s)

Name: Ichikojin (a private person; one name)

S.S: Married (Arranged)

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Appearance: brown hair and gentle lavender eyes, wears a blue t-shirt and black shorts. Wears armguards.

Personality: kind, but very secretive. doesn't like to talk because he's very shy.

Alliance: Leaf

Special skill: Fire jutsus

His clan was killed when he was born. He was not named and doesn't know his last name. Was named by the Mizukage (hokage of mist). Is married because it was his parents last wish. No kids. Married since he became a genin 3 yeears ago. shows mercy to everyone, even enemies and never raises his voice. Doesn't like shouting. in other words: a kind person that's shy and strong at the same time.

----------------------------------------

The streets of Konoha were crowded, full of happy and cheerful people, laughing, playing games and down right having fun. Today was the day where everyone put the late events behind them and move on, today was the day the hokage would be revived. It was a happy day, and to top it off the world was cheering them on, the sky was bright cheerful.

"Feels good to get out of that bed!"

"I guess so, you've been in that bed well over three weeks" Minamoto smiled

"Heh yeah, the air never smelt so fresh." Riku laughed

The two walked along the crowded streets of dancing people, the shops were welcoming people for discount foods, parades took place this was a beautiful day.

"I've never seen Konoha so cheery,"

"Their trying their best to forget about the invade," Minamoto exclaimed

Riku just walked beside him and listened to his words.

"You feeling ok?" He wondered when he saw her drift away

She suddenly was snapped out of her mind illusion,

"Oh, yeah I'm fine thanks" She smiled

He just looked away and continued their journey to the ramen stand, truthfully he was worried about her a bit but didn't make it obvious. He was the one that knew most about Riku, he even knew more about her then Chiko or any other close friend she had.

"We're here," Riku suddenly blurted out

He nodded, then they both entered the stand and found a seat.

"Aww, ain't that cute! Those two are finally dating! I knew they would get together!" A voice said annoyingly cute from behind them

They both suddenly turned their heads then laughed.

"Sup Raiza, Sora" Minamoto said

"Haha, so what brings you 2 here, just by yourself? First date?" Raiza exclaimed

"Why would I go out with a guy like this," Riku chuckled then returned to her normal face

Minamoto blushed a bit, then regained his posture and returned to his good old smirk.

"Sit…" He said crossing his arms

They both nodded then sat down on the spare chairs the surrounded them, it was silent and awkward for a bit, until the cook asked each of them what they wanted to eat.

"Ok kids, what'd you like today? We have a special lunch plan, a large ramen original with side order of your choice!" He chanted happily stiring his pot of noodles and soup

They all looked at each other then nodded.

"Ok, can I please have 4 of those please? 2 of them with a side order of dumplings and the other sushi?" Minamoto asked politely

"Ok! 4 specials coming right up!" He yelled happily

A couple of minutes later four pretty big bowls were set in front of them, and a small plate on the side. They each grabbed a pair of chopsticks and started to dig in.

"Its good! Much better then the stuff the hospital give you!" Riku smiled slurping her noodles down quickly

They all continued slurping the noodles down their throats, picking some of their side's while eating. The manager/cook smiled in enjoyment as the four ate their noodles happily.

Finally they all stopped, and sat still they were bloated.

"That was great!" Sora laughed

Raiza nodded and held Sora close to him

Riku just smiled at the two, so cute together that it made them look complete. Her mind suddenly registered and thought what I'd be like if she had a boyfriend? She then suddenly turned her head to Minamoto who was leaned back into his chair with his arms crossed with eyes closed, he was always like that. Sophisticated and always acting cool in situations, she then turned her head back facing forward.

"Well, I should be heading home, its getting late" Riku suddenly smiled, she stood up and started to make her way out the stand

"I'll walk you home, if you want." A voice suddenly perked from Minamoto, he opened his eyes then stood up.

"Lets go," He said looking at her, she was a bit frozen then smiled

They both looked back and waved, then exited the stand

The trip back was awfully silent, they made no contact what so ever, they just walked through the crowd and past the park and closer to the apartment areas. They suddenly saw a shadow leaned against a tree in the park, facing the pure glowing lake, the man seemed to be deep into the water. Minamoto told Riku to stay, then he slowly approached the body.

Suddenly the body leaned against the tree noticed him approach him, he just ignored the body walking towards him and continued to look at the lake.

"Who are you?..." Minamoto said seriously

The guy just ignored the words coming out of his mouth and continued his starring.

"The lake is beautiful, isn't it?..." The man finally said

He then turned around to face Minamoto, he gave him a friendly smile.

"Ichikojin," He put his hand out for a hand shake

Minamoto freezed,

"Is something wrong?" He said concerned

"Your…The… New Hokage!" He finally blurted loud enough that Riku ran towards the two

He then frowned

"Yeah, but I don't like to think of myself being a higher rank then you, I'm human like you," He grinned "I want to be treated like any other person in this village,"

"I understand how you feel," Riku whispered making sure no one could hear her

"Well, it was nice talking to you!" He said cheerfully

"Yeah," Riku and Minamoto chanted at the same time

They gave each other a friendly smile then walked off, now that they just met the hokage the trip back home was even more quiet. The meeting was random.

Minamoto suddenly stopped,

"Bye," He Said

Riku smiled then turned her back to him and walked into her apartment.

Riku looked out her window, looking at the half moon glowing in the sky wonderfully nothing wrong with it, no clouds, the sky was empty on leaving the moon alone, what it liked. Alone.

----------------------------------------

Hope you liked it, yes the hokage is kinda young but! Younger is better? Haha review please… and get to 100! Keke thankss


	18. Chapter 18

Aww… No one is reviewing anymore! Only my trusty people who review often, im going to start something knew! But I'll shove it at the end! Keke well… hopefully I'll get to 100 reviews this chapter please! T.T

Luv you

_A new mission_

----------------------------------------

She was finally in the comfort of her wholesome home, empty but it felt good to finally be back where she belonged, _or where she use to think she belonged_. It was warmer then the chilly air outside, but the breeze outside was pleasant and enjoyable, not freezing but a nice cool breeze. She slowly kicked her boots off her sore and tired feet, and walked towards living room area to the couch. She chucked her thin light coat on the soft cusioned couch carelessly and ran quickly to the bathroom for a warm shower.

After 15 nice warm water slithering down her slim body, she slowly exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, covering her chest and other bits yet still very revealing. She then walked to her room to grab some fresh clothes.

She slowly walked to the window and slightly opened it and let the cool breeze caress her cheeks. It was a nice and fresh feeling, slowly her body cooling down from the warm shower. It was dark outside like it always was, yet it was bright from the beautiful moon watching the world for the sun.

'_I will give you power…' _ Riku saw a flashback of Isamu offering her what she had always wished for, searching and longing for that power, to protect and kill. The power that was ever so forbidden yet so sweet in grasp, so far away yet it was right in front of her, all she needed to do was lift her hand out to grab it.

"Po..wer…" The words ever so slightly slipped out of her lips

'_What did it mean to have power? Was it a good or bad thing. It would mean you could protect precious people to you, and kill people who wish to do this. Was that a good thing?' _Riku kept thinking in her mind

She just starred out to space, to the sky, to the moon.

She suddenly gipped her fists hard, shut tight, her eyes were determine in an answer. Slowly her grip started to tighten even more, small amount of blood trickled down her knuckles and fell to the floor, she wasn't scared of blood anymore but actually welcomed it into her arms. Her eyes suddenly changed from a pure soft innocent blue to hated blood red eyes.

"I won't accept! But will gain power on my own!" She yelled with determination

She ran to her room and grabbed her backpack, shoved suitable items in it and walked to her cupboard. She pulled out a roll of bandages and unrolled it, she wrapped them around her wrists to halfway to the elbow and wrapped it around her neck, covering her seal like s loose thin scarf. She dropped it on the floor, and closed her eyes.

'_memories, will stay with me forever…' _ she then opened them again attaining her normal eyes then walked for the light switch. She took one last look at everything she was going to leave.

Click and she was gone in a blink of an eye

----------------------------------------


	19. Chapter 19

I am very sorry for the wait, assessments due, teacher being an ass, all that stuff But I am back now:D Ok well I hope this chapter will be long and enjoyable Muhahahahhahaha Okee enjoy :P :D

_So It Begins_

----------------------------------------

The clouds settled and a bit of light shone through the black horrid clouds of saddened pain. The light grew and grew until it won the forever battled to conquer the world once again, bringing the village Konoha back to its beautiful self or happiness and youth, but that was about to all change. One particular boy was gazing upon the amazing transformation of the sky. Walking looking up, he was seemingly walking to a certain place, disturbed he stopped his happy gazing and threw his eyes to what was in front of him. Battle mode, he sensed an aura nearby, a strong power level but is well hidden, he glanced left, right, up, then slowly tilted his head to behind him, a sudden shadow then jumped on top of him. He collapsed, quickly regaining his poseur he lifted himself up and backed away from the person then examined it.

"Ow… Minamoto!" The person jerked girly then slowly tried pulling herself off the damp floor

He just stood there a bit confused and shocked, he then regained his cool form and smiled at the body lying on the floor then chuckled slightly when she was complaining playfully just to rub it in.

"Sorry, you ok Chiko?" He questioned then gave a hand to help her get up, she smiled then willingly took his hand. When they finally calmed down from all the action and excitement they were silent for a while, thinking of what to say now.

"So where ya headed?" Chiko laughed rubbing her head carelessly

"Oh.. Me?" he replied a bit startled, then began to turn pink

"Oh… Umm.. I was headed to check up on.. Riku.." He murmured slowly and softly barely able to hear

"What was that?" Chiko said slyly even though she knew what he said, she just loved to rub it in

"IwasheadedtoheckuponRiku" He stumbled saying it all without taking a breathe

"Haha, Ok then! Lets go!" Chiko marched off in the direction of Riku's apartment

"Heh…" He smiled at himself

They both made a well paced way to Riku's apartment, Chiko well leading the way in a march and Minamoto slowly taking it easy dazing off into wonderland.

----------------------------------------

They both finally made it to her front door, after a silent walk to their destination. Chiko pulled her hand out of pocket and banged on the door three times.

It was silent, no response

"Oi! RIKU WAKE UP YOU DUMMY!" Chiko yelled hitting the door harder each knock.

Minamoto stood not far behind her, and studied his surroundings.

"Shut up for a bit Chiko." He demanded her

"WHA-"

"Just be quiet!" He said seriously

"Pfft, fine you jerk.." She chated under her breathe

He closed his eyes, and listened to what he could hear, birds, grass ruffling from the wind, some voices of kids playing in the nearby park and water. No sign of Riku. He pushed Chiko out of the way and put his ears against the door, nothing, just drops of water dripping from the tap.

"No one is in that house…" Minamoto finally concluded he said while looking at Chiko

"What do you mean **'No one is in that house' **Riku lives here!"

She suddenly kicked the door down and barged in, she looked at the kitchen first then ran to her room. He was right, there was no sign of living in the place. She searched while Minamoto just stood in the living room, near the coffee table, everything was clean, no shoes next to the door, no jacket no nothing. She was gone.

"Did you really…" He whispered

He suddenly saw a roll of bandages unwrapped lying on the floor near the cuboard, a small amount of blood was spilt on it but not enough to be fatal or even a minor. He examined it, and gripped his fists tightly with it in his hands. Chiko entered the room and grinned.

"She isn't here… Then where could she be?.." She questioned worredly

"Riku is gone…" Minamoto gripped the bandage harder

"What?"

"She is a Rouge, a traitor to Konoha" He said with no shame in his voice

"WHAT!" Chiko couldn't stand lies and never believed it, even if it was the truth, she jolted to him threw her arms to his collar, she gripped it tighter and tighter every second.

"She left, for her own selfishness…" He continued

She released one hand and slapped him across the face hard, hopefully bringing him back to his senses.

"NO!" Chiko cried, letting go of him. She suddenly collapsed to the floor saddened, he just watched her, and grinned.

"Why would you, haven't you learnt anything?... Is history going to repeat itself for ones own selfishness?..." He plainly said

He bends down and puts one of his hands on her shoulder, she looked up at him with sad green tears of eyes.

"Amaya left me, now Riku abandoned me to, through the whole group I thought I was better then them, but I'm no different. But I knew nothing about any of them, you even know more about Riku then I do!" She sobbed

He grinned then stood up and made his way to the door, he suddenly stopped at the door way, with his back faces to the crying girl.

"Lets go…" He said then started to walk off, she wiped the tears and ran up to him ready for another silent walk, but to the hockage.

----------------------------------------

Puffing noises

"I didn't actually think it would be this far…"

A slim bodied girl hurled over to her side and faced the bright sky ready to turn dark, her favourite time of the day yet the most hated. She ripped her blood drenched bandages off her neck and arms. Her pure blue eyes starred at the drifting clouds coming and going, how they were flying so freely and endlessly, their journey never ending. _'damn, I'm drenched in blood, if only I didn't run into those bandits…' _She laid there for a while, just gazing lazily until it was dark dominating the sky with its pure crystal white pearl rested at the top watching her sadly. The ruffling of the grass and the cool wind caressing her skin slowly made her drift away from the cruel world and to her nightmare.

"_Its so dark in here, wait, what is that light? Its so pretty and colourful, no wait! It can't be! Dad… What do you want! You left your family and now your back, What do you want from me!"_

"_Riku, I have finally gain the power of God, but I need a successor for when I die to let it continue in this world, for I will be reborn someday!"_

"_NO! Not the way you treated me, cursing me with this seal! Never!"_

"_That seal was a gift from me to you on your 1st birthday, that seal symbolises that you carry the destiny to our noble clan,"_

"_I don't want to be no God, I just want to be normal, with normal skills I don't want this bloodline, people fear it and will hate you for the power you hold. I don't want to be God!" _

"_You seek power, God is a powerful element…Then what type of power do you seek?"_

She suddenly slapped herself out of her flashback/dream of her father. It seemed so real, like her father was calling her through a phone, his voice was so different, so calm and gentle yet there was something else, a dark sense an evil aura.

"What type of power do I seek..?" She asked herself that then a slight grin slowly grew on her face

"I wish to obtain power of protecting… and killing…"

----------------------------------------

XP Enjoy :D


	20. Chapter 20

Ok People, im sorry for the major delay of this chapter, I kind of lost all hope of the fanfic (Have no idea why) Until Jenvaati Slapped since into me Well that's what it felt like xP That I made this fanfic for you.

----------------------------------------New Character(s)

Name: Rini Oyamada  
Age: 13  
S.S: single  
Gender: female  
Appearance: Long, light brown hair. She keeps it tucked behind her ears. A blue tank top with a long black cape thingy (whatever that's called around her) A pair of knee lenght biker shorts and ankle hight no heal boots.  
Personality : Calm and easy going. Dosn't show others her emotions very much. Secreative.  
Alliance: Sand/Suna  
Special Skill: She carries a secret deep within her. She is the carrier of the Neko-demon. (or you don't have to use that, I thought it might be fun) She also knows how to use the Kage bushen jutsu aka shadow clone, and fire jutsu's.

----------------------------------------

The blood drenched grass danced with the wind, so gracefully and sweet yet disappointing. She starred at the poisoned grass flitter, her eyes ever so off into a deep dream world, thinking of the so called "Future" she headed towards. Her small blood covered arms reached out to feel the grass and its pain, but fell, fell to the ground.

She had lost so much blood by now, yet is still moving, living, she used her chakra up to its limit and past torturing herself to gain one simple fact of life that was in front of her all along. The world went dark, she fell back and saw the gracious night fall, slowly it turned bright, her eyes twitched at the brightness of the sun reigning the world once more. She shut her eyes, and they stayed closed.

----------------------------------------

Her head was buzzing and heavy, she felt a soft cushion underneath her head, she felt bandages wrapped around her limp body, she saw a slight shadow of a petite girl. Her long brown neatly kept behind her ears, she just stared at the injured girl lying there irritated. She slowly lifted her head up with all the power she had left within her body, then suddenly the girls voice chanted, but Riku couldn't make out what she was saying.

"You shouldn't move, your still hurt and in the worst condition." The small girl whispered ever so sweetly

"Ugh… I'm… Fin..e" Riku managed to get into a comfortable position sitting up.

She forced her shut eyes to open and saw the girl, she was sitting next to her with a bowl or what seemed to be bandages covered in small amounts of blood stained on them. She turned her head to the girls and managed to pull a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" The girl questioned

"..I'm doing better I guess…" Riku said holding her head

"I'm Rini, Rini Oyamada" She smiled

"Heh.. Riku, nice to meet yo-" She suddenly felt head fall of (FELT) she then collapsed back into the pillow.

"Oh…" She grinned, she then ran to the kitchen which wasn't to far away and grabbed a small towel that was damp and placed it on Riku's forehead.

The morning was well on its way to the afternoon, the sun danced across the light blue sky and slowly turned dark. The little cottage was small, and warm, it had this welcoming aura to it.

Riku slowly opened her eyes once again, able to finally control her body she got up from the bed and stood up. She tried to get her balance but fell, luckily the girl living there caught her just in time before she dived into the wooden floor.

"So your awake? Just in time for dinner" She said in a motherly voice

Riku just smiled back, she slowly took small steps following the girl to the kitchen.

There was a small table placed in the middle and 2 cushions on either side, Rini first helped Riku sit down and made sure she wouldn't pass out then went to gather the dinner. Riku on the other hand looked around at the small enclosure, it was small but cozy it had a home feeling, like she could get use to this place.

Rini suddenly popped back into the room and placed 2 bowls of rice and a plate of fried fish, the smell was outstanding Riku thought, especially if you haven't eaten a proper mean since forever. Riku took her chopsticks and started to scab food.

"Wow, this is nice! Did you make this yourself!" Riku said chewing on her food

The girl nodded then smiled

"So how are you feeling?" The girl questioned

"Better. Out of concern, How did you find me?"

"Oh, haha, well I was picking crops and I found you lying on the ground, bleeding pretty badly too, I couldn't just leave you there to die and rot."

"Rini was your name right?"

She nodded

"Thanks Rini," They bothed smiled at each other then continued their delicious food.

It was late in the night, almost the beginning of the next day, Riku just sat on the veranda looking out into the world. She heard footsteps coming from behind her, she turned her head then turned back to the sky. The girl sat down next to Riku and looked at the sky too.

"You're a shinobi right?" Rini said softly

"Yeah… How you know?"

"Your head protector"

"Oh, heh I guess you could say that."

"How about you? Since your all alone out here you should know something to protect you from bandits," Riku wondered

She just stayed quiet

Riku looked over to her, noticing it wasn't something she enjoyed talking about so she just shut up and starred at the stars dacing in the dark blue sky. They both seemed to be drawn to it, yes it was probably the most enjoyable thing to do that was entertaining out in the middle of no where, the second best thing was to fight. No condition for Riku at the moment though. They both seemed to be lonely people looking for another person to share the same dreams and thoughts together.

----------------------------------------

I'm so sorry about the wait! WELLLZ this is it chapter 20! Sorry if there was no chiko and everything just riku and Rini! New twist coming up ! next chapter of NEW WORLD!


	21. Chapter 21

Ummm, I don't know how to put this but, I cant add all of your characters. I deeply apologize to this, but its just kind of hard to include all of these very cool characters and still keep the theme. Unless specific people agree that their characters can be killed or something but besides that I cant think of anything else. But I have to try my best, since I am the author, and I don't want anyone to feel left out, so I'll make an acception. But just for now! xP

_Race to the sea_

----------------------------------------New Character(s)

Full Name: Kirisuto Mizuko Okaryu (Iknow there isn't any middle names but on her moms side of the clan,they are given 2 names.)  
Age: 12  
S.S: Single  
Gender: Female  
Appearance: Long-thick almost black but brown hair;it's almost to her bottom; she keeps in a messy ponytail(later on she'll just leave it down)and she always has her bangs in her face;she wears dark grey capris,a nice black tanktop underneath a baggy black sweater(she never takes off her sweater,even if it's hot out because...she's shy that she is pretty much..'growing up fast' physically.),navy finger-cut gloves,fore-head protecter like a hair band(like sakura),and of course the dark blue shinobi sandals.  
Personality: Very quiet;nice; a little on the shy side;smart;clumsy;once you get to know her she can be talkative,funny and crazy;can be lazy at times  
Alliance: Konoha/Leaf  
Special Skill: ANYTHING to do with water.  
----------------------------------------

Usually the day would be nice, calm and sweet. But the autumn left and soon to become the blood drenched winter full of red snow. No one expected this to happen, no one expected Konoha to be the cause, no one wanted it to happen, but it did. Everything was falling apart, families, friends and alliances, people were murdered, and raped. This wasn't what anyone wanted. But they kept fighting, the fought for themselves, family and love. The world was shattering into pieces and hopefully will be glued back together to form the world.

Her orange hair flew with the wind, her pureness in her eyes set on the still glowing lake, the presence of him just made her feel protected. They both sat on the rusted wooden bench, waiting, waiting for something, just waiting. No sound was heard of, no movement was seen, they were still, the couldn't move, they wouldn't move, their bodies controlled them.

"Minamoto…" Her lips mumbled

He took a glance over to the saddened girl, tears forcing themselves out of her eyes, but her eyes forcing them to stay put. She tilted her head to face him, she met pure greenness in his eyes.

"Chiko…" He grinned,

"What can we do, we tried with all our power to convince the hokage to let us find her, but he just demanded us to stay here. What can we do?" She cried with confusion,

"There's nothing we can do… except, run away. And find her on our own."

The words 'run away' made her shock, she twitched at the sound, but it got her thinking. She quickly forced her still body to move, she wiped the tears away and stood up to her normal stance. She turned her half crying eyes to him, she grinned them smiled.

"Lets go." She said, lending a hand to him, he nodded and willingly took it.

They both ran over rooftops and trees, until the suddenly stopped in front of a medium sized house. Minamoto marched up to the door and started banging his fist on it.

"What do you want, it's the middle of the ni-"

"Riaza, Sora. Lets go, get your stuff and meet us at south gate pronto." Minamoto ordered, he then took Chiko's arm and dragged away to the gate.

Riaza starred at Sora with half closed eyes.

"What the hell just happened…" He said with a huge sweat drop on his head

----------------------------------------

"Took you long enough," Minamoto yelled across to the two shadows approaching them.

"Heh, Well I needed to wake up first!" Riaza yelled over to him

The four of them stood facing each other, until Minamoto nodded they all jumped off, ready to face what was coming for them.

----------------------------------------

Her eyes stung, barely able to open, the light hit her eyes like a kunai was being stabbed into her arm. The pure oceanic colored eyes force themselves open, slowly pulling each lid away from each other. It was painful but when she was up, rather satisfying.

"Morning," Riku chanted while washing her dry face with cold water

Footsteps approached from behind her, then stopped.

"Oh, morning." Rini smiled "Breakfast is ready," then walked off

Riku enjoyed Rini's presence, she didn't feel alone with her around, Rini was slowly drawn closer to Riku. It has only been 3 days, but they grew closer to each other.

Riku grabbed a towel and wiped away the water on her face, she threw it on the table and ran off to the kitchen where he breakfast was waiting for her. There sat a bowl of cerel and milk, very original but it was food after all. Riku munched through all of it, chomping on every bite. She then raced for the door.

"Rini, I'm going out to train ok?" Riku yelled before exiting

"WAIT!" Rini yelled just in time.

Riku stopped in her tracks, wondering what could happen, she then saw Rini dressed in a fighters outfit, and a pouch of kunairs. Riku was confused, she was used to the Kimono Rini (oh yeah I forgot to mension Rini was wearing a kimono up until now xP).

"Lets go," Rini smiled

They both ran off into the woods which coincidentally had a lake nearby it, it was very nice and easy. It reminded her of the lake in front of her apartment, the lake's pureness and the tress serenity. The leaves graceful dance with the wind was exactly the same, it was so peaceful. Her thoughts suddenly stopped when Rini began to speak

"Riku, lets fight."

"What!" Riku said confused

"Lets fight, we can train like this." Rini smiled innocently

"But,"

"Don't worry, I can fight you know."

"Umm… well I guess I cant say no, but if you get hurt."

"Don't worry, its all my fault"

"Ready?" Rini joked

"Heh,"

----------------------------------------

Hope ya'll enjoy o.O :D, the next chapter is the fight


	22. Chapter 22

Ok, wellz you people might be like what the hell, why is she updating so often all of a sudden. And do you want to know why, because I have a sad life of playing games and I'm bored of the games and this is what I'm doing now. So sad T.T BUT I always have you guys right..? )?

Here is goes.

_A fighter, a demon, or a friend._

----------------------------------------

"Heh," Riku barely sighed out, she closed her eyes for a split second then shot them open.

Nothing happened, they were normal, they were still the pureness innocent blue. She shot her hand into her pocket and grabbed 4 kunais, each of the firmly sat in between each finger. She jumped high up and threw them at the still standing Rini. Riku was worried she would actually hurt Rini, but she easily dodged them in a blur, they both stood in front of each other rather having fun. They soon engaged into a hand to hand combat, each kicks and punching, Riku dodging and blocking most attacks whilst Rini seemed to have trouble keeping up, her eyes seemed to be in focus. Riku examined Rini's type of attacks, she seemed to put a lot of power into each attack, but for each attack she looses strength, suddenly Rini put s foot back and charged her fist to Riku. It was glowing blue, shiny and deadly, and it was headed straight for Riku. She skidded to the side and grabbed the arm Rini was attacking with, she had a grip on it but it wasn't to hard. Riku suddenly started to ignore Rini and gazed around, like she sensed something coming near the two

"Riku…?" Rini's innocent voice called out to Riku

"hmm…?" Riku replied like nothing happened

"Why aren't you fighting seriously…? I'm capable of defeating you, you know…"

"Not now," Riku smiled "I'm tired, lets go back"

"Umm… ok" Rini replied

Riku let go of Rini's arm and the started to make their way back to the cottage.

"mmm… Its been a while. Riku." A much familiar voice said

----------------------------------------

"Minamoto, I'm tired. Can we rest here for the night!" Chiko complained. Again.

"No." Minamoto answered grumpily

"Awww, come on cut some slack for her, truthfully I'm tired too." Riaza joined the conversation

"Yeah, I'm bummed." Sora added

"Fine, fine!" Minamoto finally blurted out like an old man taking care of children

"Oi, you there!"

All four heads suddenly faced to the trees, Minamoto stood up and grabbed a kunai, ready for something to happen. Riaza just sat there with Sora in his arms, whilst Chiko was already sleeping.

"What are you doing down in the forest, you know you can't run off out of konoha and bum here. Minamoto." The girl joked

"Haha, very funny, now get down here! Jenna!"

"Oh so you didn't forget me while I was gone."

The girl suddenly jumped out of the tree and landed straight on her feet behind Minamoto, all done without anyone even sensing her presence.

"Boo." Jenna joked again

"Hey Jenna! I've heard lots about you from Minamoto." Sora said sweetly

Jenna ignored Minamoto and walked over to the two happy couple, they all chatted and seemed to be having fun. Minamoto just smiled at Jenna, remembering their old team, which seemed so far away at the moment.

The evening turned black, dark, cold. Everyone eventually fell asleep, except Jenna, she was used to sleeping very late or not even sleeping at all. She sat on a huge boulder/rock that was sitting deep inside the forest where the field was, she seemed to be gazing upon stars. She heard footsteps approach her from behind, she moved her head to see who was there, she smirked then turned her head back.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" Jenna said

"Heh, so how have you been?"

"Well, how about you?"

"Alright I guess" Minamoto blushed a bit

"So, what brings you out to the deserted plains, its not the best place to hang out you know." Jenna joked

"Oh, I'm here on a mission to retrieve someone"

"Oh really? Who might this be…?" Jenna asked

"Ummm…Who remember that girl, from the chunnin exams? Blue eyes, the one I made fun of. Riku?" He said with some anger in his voice

"Oh yeah, that girl. What about her?"

"She ran away, and we are going to take her back to Konoha."

"I see,"

Jenna gazed up once again, her face seemed to glow with the moonlight, her eyes were peaceful, in the dark or not she had a good aura and feeling.

She suddenly stood up from the rock and stood in front of Minamoto, she placed her arms around his neck. He was a bit shocked, but put his arms around her for a second, she released him then gave him an innocent smile

"Night." She whispered them walked off

He just wondered what happened, he thought he convinced himself he loved Riku, but he seemed to bring the past back. Even though he found the girl who might've changed him completely he wasn't going to give up, they left Konoha already and aren't turning back any time soon, until they brought her back. Until things were restored to the way things were, where they would meet every now and then at the ramen or dumpling stand, where they would laugh and have fun, where they would see Riku smile again. But if they didn't get her back that would be the last smile they would ever see from her and the last time they would see the pureness of her eyes. The last time.

---------------------------------------

Well kinda random the ending BUT! Meh xP hope you enjoyed yeah, I know its short but yeah……………………………

Wellz :D


	23. Chapter 23

This will set things straight for you, I hope.

----------------------------------------

Name: Reosin ( last name unknown.)  
Age: 15  
S.S: married (arrange)

Gender: male  
Appearence: 5'7, where's a cloak similar to a puppet's cloak, only it had long sleeves and a hoodie added to it. has black pant's and black combat boot's. he always has his hoodie up and a mask on, so no one beside's Zareka has seen his face.  
Personality: silent, most of the time absent-minded.  
Alliance: only to his family (meaning Zareka)  
Special skills: his human arm's were replaced with puppet's, their fully loaded with various weapons ( blades, poision's ect.)

Name: Zareka Rendoshin  
age:15  
S.S: married ( arrange)

Gender: Female  
Appearance: 5'5,long black hair and brown eye's. wear's light brown pant's and a black shirt that cling to her body. a forehead protector around her neck and wears combat boots.  
Personality: Caring, destructive, talk's enough for herself AND Reosin.  
Alliance: fromer grass-nin, now it's just to her family (Reosin)  
Speacial skills: scythe specialist, doton ( earth technique) user.

Name: Actii Chiri.  
Age:17  
S.S:single

Gender: male  
Appearence: 5'6, blue hair and onix eye's. Wear's black baggy pants, black muscle shirt, and a thin coat ( A blue version of Anko's.), along with combat boot's. is almost always carrying a orange book in one of his hands, reading it.  
Personality: pervert, lazy ass, and loyal  
Alliance: former rain-nin, is now currently looking for the demon containers for reason's unknown.  
Speacial skills:perfer's summoning ( has a contract with four animals) and long distance attack's, so he can read his book in peace.

----------------------------------------

Like no other morning, the sun was set peacefully on the sky portrait, standing tall above everything else. People would wake from their slumber and start their day, their life once again, continuously. Other type of people, with higher power would have authority to bend the rules from time to time, for example Ichikojin.

His slim body stood still in front of the crystal lake, he gazed at it deeply thinking. Yes he was hokage, he should know better then to slack off and day dream in the park, but this wasn't much of a rest for him, he enjoyed to look at nature to help him think it was a habit of his. He loved to watch the waters flow and the birds dance. He would only do this when he had to think of something that would affect every aspect of Konoha, he knew he was to become a hokage one day, but not when his _real _country was on bad terms with his town.

"Why now, of all times. Dad." He sighed under his breathe (If you read his profile, he doesn't have any parents so in this term he means the person who took care of him. Most likely the hokage of mist)

He knew that Mist was planning an attack on Konoha again from the inside this time and **He **was the one to lead the troops. His father had planned this from the start of the so called 'War' the Mist alliance started, all for one mans greed.

"Well, I guess I need to get back to work." He yawned then walked off back to the centre of the town

His eyes were lazed, he enjoyed a good fight, but was never fond with the terms killing, if he could, he wouldn't kill a soul but in order to protect, you must kill. He learnt that a long time ago, and because of that he lost almost everything.

----------------------------------------

"MORNING! EVERYONE!" A crazed voice yelled clapping her hands together

"Ugh… Chiko…" Minamoto yawned

"Morning, Chiko-San" A voice chirped from behind

"Ahh! Jenna, Your up early!" Chiko replied

"So are you," Jenna laughed

"Hey I'm find us some breakfast." Chiko yelled happily, she jolted into the forest in a second, leaving a trail of dust behind her.

"Well, it seems Chiko had a good night sleep, how 'bout you?" Jenna asked sitting next to the frail body that seemed to be road killed by Chiko in the morning

"Uhh, it wasn't the best sleep I've had, but good enough." He sighed, slowly getting up out of his sleeping bag

"So, where we headed today?"

"Umm, I'm not sure but I think we're going to be visiting Mist."

"I see. Well tell me before you leave, I'm going to pack and grab some food, k?" She smiled the ran off

His eyes twitched, he had to deal with two crazed girls, one that happened to like him, and the other who tortures him every second of his life. Life really was a mystery.

He then smiled and shoved the sleeping bag over him and fell asleep.

----------------------------------------

"Hey, Kaede hurry up, you walk to slow!"

"Stop treating her like a dog you bastard!" Indara yelled stopping in the middle of the road

"Indara, its ok, I'm used to it." Kaede said innocently

"Isamu, we gave you power and you did shit with it! We don't need you anymore!"

"… do you think I'm scared of you" Isamu said coolly

"Damnit Isamu!" Indara yelled, she suddenly charged to Isamu who was standing defenceless.

She managed to slip a couple of poison needles into her palm and throw them at Isamu in a blink of an eye. He easily dodged them and landed with ease on his feet, he just stood there avoiding every attack she threw him. Her breathing started to deepen as she kept fighting a useless fight, she jumped up in the air swiftly ready to attack from above with a kunai placed in her palm comfortably. She threw it and only hit the ground, she felt wind pass by her side, she quickly turned her head to see who was there, but was knocked out cold. He landed on the ground with ease, and put his hands back into his pocket and continued to walk forward.

"Isamu," Kaede suddenly yelled

He stopped in his tracks.

"Where are you going…?" She asked

"…" He didn't reply, but just continued to walk

She ignored him and ran over to her friend who was knocked out, she didn't enjoy their teamwork, it would always be them relying on their on ability. She very much knew what Isamu was capable of.

"…Indara…"

----------------------------------------

The sun was well up, halfway point and almost ready to go to the finish. Everyone was exhausted even if they had a good night sleep, at least almost everyone. Almost everyone walked in a pair, Riaza with his to be engaged Sora, Minamoto hated to admit it but he was walking pretty close to Jenna, whilst Chiko led the way.

"Oi, Minamoto when are we going to get there…" Jenna whispered into his ear

"Umm… I'm not sure." He replied

"Haha, remember how when we were younger, our first mission. I kept trying to talk to you but you were so ignorant back then" She laughed

"Heh, I still am"

"But your not that bad, you got to admit."

"Fine, I'm a good boy ok?" He joked back to her

"Good!"

They all continued to walk down the small deserted road, dust flying with the wind. Suddenly a bundle of kunais flew from the trees straight for the group. All them had the quickest reflex, Minamoto grabbed Jenna and jumped off, Chiko ran from them, whilst Riaza pulled his sword to block the kunais that headed for him and Sora.

"Everyone ok?" Minamoto questioned landing on his feet holding Jenna's arm

"Yeah," Everyone replied

Minamoto released Jenna and ran to where the kunais landed and picked one up to examine. He suddenly threw it back into a tree.

"Ahh!" A scream suddenly emerged

"ACTII! YOU IDIOT!" A few voices yelled

"ACTII YOU STUPID DUMASS WE TOLD YOU TO COME OVER HERE!" Only one voice yelled

For the next 15 minutes there was an argument, a sweat drop fell off Minamoto, Chiko, Riaza, Sora and Jenna.

"Oi You guys up there! Come down!" Minamoto suddenly yelled

Three shadows suddenly swooped from the trees and landed into a pose.

"Prepare for trouble! For we are the Reosin trio! We are the three ninjas that'll do anything for attention!" They all chanted at the same time.

Sweat drop fell off the five.

"You mean, we should be scared…." Jenna said almost about to burst with laughter

"Don't joke with us!" The girl suddenly yelled

"Reosin LETS GO!" She yelled again

"RWAHH," He pulled his bandaged wrapped arms up and shot smoke out, the green toxic smoke flew and blend in with the air.

Suddenly kunais flew out of random at the 5 standing in a bunch, blades, needles and sharp objects flew through the air.

"No use! We gotta separate!" Minamoto yelled, half choking on the air

The five jumped out, scattering. Riaza swung his huge sword with ease at things that were headed towards him. Jenna jumped high into the air, landing on a branch of a tree while forming a number of seals, she suddenly held her breathe in then blew out. The gust of smoke blew away from Jenna's Wind blowing technique, when all was cleared nothing was there, just a whole heap of used kunais and needles.

"What the hell was that just then…" Jenna said confused

"I'm not sure, those three aren't half bad for jokes like they are…" Minamoto sighed

"Ok, Now that, that's over lets continue!" Chiko jumping back onto the road and walked off

Sweat drop

----------------------------------------

Ok Umm this is the idea, I'm only going to make a limit of 35 chapters is that ok? Or too much -.-" because I thought that was a lot but yeah… And I'm going to make a sequal if you want? You're the fans you tell me Lol! Wellz I hope you like eh…………. :D


	24. Chapter 24

EgyptianMyah, I apologize for this, but I'm only going to include your character for a small part of THIS chapter, because I need to start the actual chase of Riku, I'm really sorry ok? But I promise I'll give you a great part I promise:D

_The Chase Begins, With Death_

----------------------------------------

Name: Myah Oyamada  
Age: 12  
S.S: single  
Gender: female  
Appearance: Long blonde hair and blue eyes. Same shirt as Rini, except shows belly. Fishnets over stomach, with long black bellbottems. Fishnets on arms too. Headband on left leg.  
Personality : Hyper, (similar to Naruto) somewhat mean, used to getting what she wants. Isn't afraid to stand up for what she belives in. Very loyal to her older sister Rini.  
Alliance: Sand/Suna  
Special Skill: Shadow jitsu's and a small amount of fire jitsu's like her sister. Can use a small amount of sand jitsu (not to the amount as Gaara, but very simular)

----------------------------------------

Everything was calm; the trees felt the smooth breeze of the caressing wind. The cries of owls calling in the night, while the moon was lifted above the sky. The three sat on the grassy plains sighing in defeat.

"Reosin… This isn't normal, but I sense a small stream of strong chakra, its leaking from the holder," She said trying to sense where it was coming from

"Are you sure? Last time you said that we found those five kids." Reosin replied

"I'm very sure, its leaking out so much I can almost taste it."

"Yeah, I can feel it too."

"Lets chase for it in the morning," She demanded

"Yeah," They both replied

The three slowly fell asleep, facing the deep dark blue sky that was glowing with the moonlight.

The sun was bright, shining flittering in their eyes, forcing them to wake, one by one. The birds chirped with the morning shine, they danced with the wind and chirped with their friends. The three sat up from the grass, getting up from the tree.

"Actii, you lazy ass wake up."

"zZZzzzZz"

"Wake up…" She twitched

"ZZZZZZZZZ"

"…" She grabbed her scythe and whacked him on the wooden side of her weapon

"Yeah…?" He yawned with sleep in his eyes

"Lets go, we need to get there first, I feel other people heading towards the source." She said

"Yeah,"

The three jumped from their camping space and ran closer and closer to her, not that far from the five well behind them. They were traveling with cautious knowing they were being followed.

----------------------------------------

"Minamoto, there it…"

"Yeah, I know."

"Whats wrong? Why are you all acting so serious…" Chiko wondered

"Those three are in front of us, I think they don't know we're here…" Raiza joined in

"Yeah, we should move with cautious, one wrong move we might be over. They seemed weak and stupid, but I think there is more to them then their cheesy act." Sora added

"I agree with her," Jenna replied

Minamoto suddenly stopped running and stood in the middle of the road, looking up into the trees ready for something to happen. Jenna did the same and stood next to Minamoto, pretty close to him to, almost shoulders touching, she looked up at him, he nodded. Raiza noticed movement in the trees and stopped Sora from walking any further, Chiko just followed everyone else, it was obviously a trap ready to be put in action.

"Heh…" A sudden voice laughed from above

All five heads shot towards the tree from where the voice jerked from, Raiza didn't like the feel of this, he glanced over at Sora who was furthest from the group worried. He grinned, it was almost an instinct of his that was screaming at him that something was going to happen that would only lead to the worst.

"There's only one of them up there, the other two might be further on, you guys cant waste time on this fool, I'll catch up with you later. Ok?" Raiza said seriously

They all nodded in agreement

"I'll stay with Raiza," Sora suddenly said

"Ok be sure to catch up, yeah." Jenna reassured

Only the three of them jumped off, all looking back at the mighty god sword user and the innocent cheerful Sora. They all saw them fade, and soon nothing to be seen, all worried yet ready for what was to come.

The two stood still, in silence, giving looks at each other.

"So its only you two now, eh?..." The voice said once again, but this time with some metals clicking noises

"…"

Suddenly 3 metal needles swooshed quickly through the air aimed for the defenseless Sora.

"Sora Run!" Raiza yelled

She suddenly jumped from where she was, grabbing one of the needles throwing it back where it came from. She landed on her two feet with ease next to Raiza, suddenly the metal clicking noises got louder and more obvious.

"He's a puppet user…" Raiza chanted

"Yeah, I thought so too…" Sora replied

"Correct, but I don't exactly have a puppet on me at the moment…" He butted into their conversation

Reosin suddenly started to chant some words,

Raiza grabbed his sword, he threw his sword in front of him, gripping the handle tightly, concentrating on nothing else but his sword. Sora on the other hand suddenly felt her body disappear, she felt herself grow weaker, she felt strings wrap around her.

"Raiza… Help!" Sora panted for air

He suddenly faced to his girlfriend who was standing still, looking down at the dry dirt like she was possessed by something.

"Sora, whats…wrong?..." He questioned in confusion

She suddenly looked up, her eyes were deep black with no line.

"Raiza…" Her mouth chanted

She suddenly jolted for Raiza, holding a kanai in her hand, he was stunned and confused with this action.

"Sora! What the hell!" He yelled dodging or blocking all of her attacks

She continued to attack him, no matter what he said. He jumped back, away from Sora, and looked up at the tree remembering the puppet.

"You, what did you do to Sora!" He commanded

"Heh, I'm just borrowing your girlfriend for a bit, would that hurt so much?" he laughed

"Yeah it would hurt a lot," He replied

She suddenly threw her kunai at him then charged for him taking out her katana swing it at him. He picked up his sword and swung it at her katana wishing it would break the thin metal, they both engaged into a fight, Sora attacking whilst Raiza was to scared to attack her incase he actually hurt her.

"Damnit…" Raiza said

Suddenly the katana stabbed through his shoulder, a slight tear fell down her face. The blood splattered on the ground making pools of ruby rain cover the ground. She swiped the thin metal out of him and tried for another but he blocked it with his sword.

"Ugh…"

"Raiza… Please don't suffer for me…" She managed to pull the words out of her mouth

He grinned holding his left shoulder that was dripping pure rose blood, he knew that he had to some how defeat his opponent without hurting Sora. He suddenly jumped towards a tree gripping his sword in front of him he slashed with might towards the puppet user, suddenly a body was thrown in front of the encounter. Blood gushed out of her body falling to the ground, it was raining, raining rose drops of rain. Her body fell to the floor, her side was bleeding out, Raiza just stood there, holding his sword covered in her blood.

"So…ra…" His mouth chanted

He fell to his knees, letting go of his sword, his hands covered in blood, both his and hers. She forced herself off the ground, and stood up, tears dripped down her face, she was usually tough but she hurt him, she hurt the man she loved, she knew this was coming.

"Just…End…It" Sora chanted

He nodded, he stood up forming a plain seal.

"Bunshin no justsu," He said two clones on him suddenly appeared next to him,

He grabbed his sword from the blood drenched ground and placed It into his hands, he jumped into the air towards the same tree once again, his sword in front of him ready to swing. His two clones on the other hand jumped towards Sora who was making her way in between the puppet user and Raiza, the clones held her down for a mere second then vanished. He stabbed his sword through the air straight for him, blood splatted once more, the ground dried with red dirt, three bodies laid on the floor limp. His sword raced through both bodies, Sora's and Reosin's yet the katana was well placed into his other arm too.

"Sora!" Raiza yelled

"Raiza…" She chanted

The two both landed on the rose dirt hard, both limp bodies tried to reach for each other, only their hands merely touched. Raiza frowned to see Sora sad, with herself covered in blood and wounds caused by him.

"I'm so sorry Sora…" He tugged on his breathe

"Its…ok…" she replied

They both started to pass out, both of their sights went blurred, nothing was heard, they felt their bodies go weak and their strength leave.

"I love you…"

----------------------------------------

To Daniel


	25. Chapter 25

: Hm… Well enjoy the story :s

_Irritation is the key to success, or? _

----------------------------------------

A sudden chill jolted down a certain boys back, his body completely shut down, stopping in his tracks he looked back at the far darkening dusted road, he felt a source of chakra flow disintegrate within seconds.

"Raiza, Sora…" He sighed under his breathe, the 2 left stopped well ahead of him and looked back to the spooked Minamoto.

"Moto, you ok? You look worried…" Jenna questioned a bit worried

He looked down for a split second then looked up at them with a fake smile in place, over his feared composure, he nodded and they continued. He was yet still worried, but hoped for the best of the two, knowing the worst was to come.

In the nearby bushes, something was moving inside. The three stopped and moved cautiously to it. A shadow jolted out of the dark green bush, scratching her body as if she was trying to get rid of an itch.

"Ahh, I knew I shouldn't of went rabit hunting!" The girl complained still scratching hopelessly,

The three sighed in relief, it was just a plain old girl out in the forest hunting rabbits, nothing to it. Minamoto suddenly took a couple of steps towards the careless girl, ready to pop a question.

"Umm… excuse me, but would you happen to know where the village of Mist is?" He askes politely

"Oh, just keep heading down this road, you wont miss it!" She answered with a smile

"Are you ok? You look worried,"

"Me, heh I'm fine thanks, you shouldn't concern about me, just take care ok?" He smiled

"mm, my name is Myah, Myah Oyamada!"

"Minamoto," he gave her a hand wave then walked over to the other two watching patiently

The girl smiled at them waving, she then stuck out her tongue and continued her way down the grassy plain, it was familiar like when she was only a kid playing ninja's. She really did miss home. Her pure blue eyes were attracted by the deep blue sky, the clouds running past dancing freely on the blue portrait it truly was beautiful.

----------------------------------------

"Actii don't fail us,"

"Hai, hai taichou," he grinned

She swung her black scythe in the air slicing all of the object in its way, trees leaves were cut in half. She nodded at him, they both jumped down on the wrecked road waiting for their visitors to arrive. A sudden 3 shadows appeared, walking slowly towards them as if they didn't even know the two were ambushing them. Zareka stood tall with her scythe in hand ready, whilst Actii just stood in a lazed position reading his peaceful book.

"Minamoto,"

"Yeah, we ready?..." He grinned

"Lets do this." Jenna cheered excited whilst sliding her new finger cut gloves on.

The three suddenly jumped off, each on one side forming a triangle around the two dangerous bounty's.

"3"

"2"

"1"

Each of them said yelling a number each.

They all charged for a head on attack, each just gripping plain old kunais, but the two just stood there as if they didn't mind getting cut up. The girl suddenly slashed her dreaded scythe cutting through the air, Chiko who was in the line of fire got cut and flew to the floor.

"Heh." The girl smiled

"Chiko! You ok!" Jenna ran over to the slight injured body sitting on the floor,

"I'm fine, I'm good its just brouses nothing more."

"Good,"

"Zareka, can I get some now?" The man reading his book suddenly asked,

"Yeah, enjoy." She smiled then vanished/jumped off

"Damnit, we lost one again" Minamoto sighed

"I'll stay, I'm not needed in this" Jenna said,

"No. I'll stay." Chiko demanded

"Chik-"

"You need to be along side with Minamoto, he needs you now more then ever." Chiko smirked

"…Chiko, be careful!" Jenna cheered

"Yeah, Goodluck!"

The two looked back at the brave hearted girl, no longer wanting to see what they were leaving behind they jumped away, far away and continued without looking back nor glancing. They knew she had a chance, but they have their doubts not knowing what to expect from a unknown enemy with unknown powers that could match up to Riku's. Yet they risked their lives and put themselves on the line in order to bring back a friend and enemy or just someone they know, mission or no mission they were here and the door behind them was locked, no going back now.

Jenna looked up at Minamoto, his face was serious, he was going to bring Riku back no matter what, his face showed it with every texture.

----------------------------------------

Chiko stood there, wanting to shiver and give away her strong act, she knew she was an excellent shinobi, she knew her strengths and weaknesses but she never engaged on a decent 1v1 LIFE & DEATH situation, she would usually be a backup support person but she was now on the line of fire and death. She starred at her opponent, he was intimidating she thought, with his cool act reading a book during combat.

"Hey you! Stop reading and take this battle seriously!" Chiko yelled from across the road

He didn't seem to hear or care about what Chiko just demanded him, so he kept reading, flipping a page by a page.

Chiko got ticked off by every page he turned.

"Ninpo dirt manipulation technique!" she yelled, suddenly the dirt underneath them moved and grew into tall pillars diving for the man, he moved from left to right, up to down, forwards to backward dodging every pillar charging from him, and within a blink of an eye he managed to use his spare hand and throw a needle in a split second. Chiko noticed that just in time and summoned a pillar to extend up and block the needle from traveling any further.

"Ninpo Nature Manipulation technique!" She yelled,

The pillars of dirt continued their dance, but suddenly Chiko stopped it. The pillars moved closer and closer to him trapping him with jail poles made of pure dirt, she then called upon the element of thin sharp leaves. She threw her hands up high palms wide open, and suddenly she shut her palms into a fist, the jailed enclosure was sliced by millions of leaves cutting through cut by cut, each leaf being reused until she stopped knowing he would be finished by now. If he was any ordinary man. The dirt lifted and a shadow appeared, he stood tall and unharmed, but one thing was missing. His book was on the floor in front of him, torn, ripped apart like garbage, he loved that book, he adored it with his life. And now it was ripped and scattered on the dirty floor. He was mad.

"Now you've done it." He said with his plain voice

He lifted his hand up and bit it until it bled pure red blood, he drew a line of blood on his right hand then placed it on the floor.

"Ninpo, Summoning technique!" He yelled, everything went white, smoke filled the air

Then sharp claws reached for Chiko wanting to hold her tightly in its hands.

"Amaya," Chiko mouthed

----------------------------------------

"The sky is beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah, it seems so peaceful today."

"Yeah,"

The two gazed up at the sky setting into a dusk of red and orange blood.

"Rini, I'm home." A sudden voice chirped from behind them

Riku gazed back and saw a girl that looked almost identical to Rini, she wore the same clothes as her pratically, but she seemed somewhat younger.

"Myah, took you long enough." Rini smiled, she then got up and walked over to hug her sister who was gone for so long

Riku gazed upon the two hugging, they seemed so cute and happy. A family, even if it was only those two, meaning she could be happy with her friends, they could've been her family but she left them to seek power to avenge her family. She really didn't know what she really caused, she should've just continued life the way it was but she wanted to input a twist of her running away putting her friends on the line of death. She wasn't to far away from it as well.

Myah broke the hug and gazed at the girl sitting on the grass starring up at the deep rose sky, the girl was disturbed in so many ways. Myah knew that the girl sitting on the floor wasn't like none other, behind her cute skin lays an unawaken power slowly leaking.

Riku turned her head and smiled at Myah, but what Myah was was an evil smirk.

----------------------------------------


	26. Chapter 26

Ok, well I hope you enjoyed my previous chapter, a twist is added into this chapter. To answer a question you guys might have, no one dies, yet. But someone will die, I think?... But yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter kk? And I've noticed im getting less reviews T.T So sad I want to make it to 150! Weeeeeeee, Thanks for your support. Back to Chiko.

_Blood, so much blood_

----------------------------------------

"Amaya-Chan, I'm coming…" Chiko mouthed looking down to the dirt waiting for it to be covered in deep rose blood, she closed her eyes in defeat and shame, she couldn't do any better. She was defeated, she couldn't help save Riku, she was weak and lost, running continuously down a dark hall.

"Katon Goukaryuu," A sudden yell came form behind Chiko then a burst of fire came crashing upon the summoned creature burning it into ashes.

Chiko froze, she felt her body let out a big sigh, she slowly opened her eyes seeing the brown dirt, no blood. Slowly she lifted her head to face her opponent to see what happened, seeing she was either dead or going to die a slow death, but what she was shocked her. Her eyes teared up of happiness she was going to live, her heart stopped racing and her body fell in relief.

"Hokage-Sama…" The words slipped ever so slightly out of her mouth,

He stood in front of her in a protective position, he smiled hearing those words come out of her mouth, signaling she was alive. He took a quick glance back at the girl, she was on her knees taking deep breathes in, trying to regain her composure.

"Rest, I'll deal with him" Ichikojin said in a hokage voice

"But, you shouldn't dirty your hands on a low life like him, I should this is my batt-"

"This is our battle," He cut her off, he smiled back to her then jumped off.

"Katon Ryuuka!" He yelled with force, yet another burst of fire escaped his mouth this time in a chain. But the opponent was quick on his feet, jumping from tree to tree, side to side. To fast for the fire to catch up to him, he suddenly stopped in his tracks and cut himself with a kunai, a puddle of blood emerged on the ground. He placed his hand in the puddle, covering his hands with thick rosy substance.

"Sea's of blood, Hear me call upon the seaker. Summoning technique, Ultimate Illusion!" He yelled, a sudden burst of red water burst from the drop, it was raining. Raining blood, so much blood covered the trail, Ichikojin's hokage white robe was drenched and dyed red, Chiko's face was covered in deep red blood. There was so much. The world suddenly became red. It was then they noticed a huge monster was in the middle of the battlefield, it was a human like creature, holding a huge reaper's scythe he was covered in blood.

"Blood Reaper, GO!" He demanded, the creature suddenly jumped high into the air making it look like an ant falling from the sky, but as it got closer it was huge, it slashed the ground in half, cutting everything in its way.

"Chiko!" Ichikojin yelled, she was frozen. He grinned then jumped over to her, grabbing her then jumped away from the creature as far away as possible. He landed swiftly on his feet, they were in the clear field of green, away from the hellish area covered in firey blood. He sighed then grinned, he placed his eyes on the man controlling the monster, he was amazed by the amount of chakra one can hold, but play time was over.

He placed a thumb on Chiko's face, taking some blood to his hand, he then placed her softly on the ground making sure she would be safe there for now. He clapped his hands together then red chakra bursted out of his palm, he then split the two and a ball of red chakra was easily placed into his right hand. He took a deep breathe in then raced head forth to the damned monster, hand first. He threw his hand through the monster as it splashed to the ground of red water, he then continued his journey to the man. It forced its way through his shoulder close to his heart, pushing as much as possible penetrating the layer of chakra protecting the left over life he had. He jumped back from the dead man, whom was already dead after sacrificing himself for the summon.

"Chiko," The hokage suddenly chirped

She was on the floor, her eyes were open, she was conscious but her mind was somewhere else, he grinned. He then placed an amount of his chakra into his right hand, he then placed it on her cheek. The chakra slowly entered her mind and body slowly starting the circulation up. He picked her up like in a piggy back, then started to walk to the Village Of Mist.

"Dad…" He breathed hard.

----------------------------------------

"Actii…" She suddenly said, an amount of chakra flow through the atmosphere suddenly disintegrated, she grinned.

She knew she was being followed and they weren't to far behind, she hated to admit it but she might not make it. She was strong, she knew it but this time it was different, chakra levels, skills, or what. She had everything, power mainly, but those people, they fight for something other then themselves and it boosts their ability. Their Village? Country? Hokage? No. Their friends, their families, their loved ones. They fought with all their hearts to achieve ones wished, to get something they were missing seeking and searching.

A kunai suddenly flew right past her cheek she could feel the metal caress it. She stopped and looked back while holding her scythe tightly.

She smiled at the two slowly appearing in front of her.

"May I help you?..." She asked bitchily.

"Yeah, fall on the floor and die." Jenna smiled

"How 'bout you do that, while I take your boyfriend." She jerked

Jenna grinned,

"I'm not her boyfriend, and it wont be that easy to take me likewise."

"I see, Well. I'm not letting you get to the chakra source first that's for sure! That power is like lust, its great its flowing through the air heavily now."

Minamoto grinned then looked at her confused.

"Power…?" Jenna repeated,

"Yeah, its coming from someone nearby, chakra that we plan on taking." She smiled

'Riku' Popped up into Minamoto's head

"No, your not going to get that far,"

"If I kick your ass then maybe I will,"

"Minamoto, let me take care of this ass, you go on and get Riku." Jenna grinned

"Jenna, you can't… I won-"

"Minamoto, trust me I can do this, I promise I'll catch up with you." Jenna slowly started to walk up to him.

"I…"

She put her arms around his neck and hugged him once more, and he replied this time, not knowing what to think.

"Be careful yeah?" He frowned

"You too." He jumped off slowly fading into the darker trails,

"Aww, isn't that cute." The women jerked

"Shut up old hag,"

"How dare you," She suddenly jumped in the air, saving it through the air, slicing it

Jenna looked at her weirdly she was cutting the air, suddenly bursts of chakra strips fell from the sky and aimed for Jenna. The women kept slicing in the air, falling swiftly on her feet still slicing. More and more combo's of chakra raced for Jenna, she just tried her best to dodge and block them.

"I can do this, I can do this," Jenna chanted to herself,

Suddenly a blade of chakra appeared in front of her, it cut her arms. They bled, the cuts weren't dangerously deep but they were cuts, she started to breathe heavily. She grinned at the women laughing at the injured Jenna.

While she was trying regain her composure another blade of chakra headed straight for her. Her eyes widened, she wasn't ready, she was still resting, it was inches away from her, so close she could feel the rays of chakra coming out of it.

"…Mina-" She stopped talking

Blood splatted, she felt it flitter on her face, it cirtied her clean face, covering it with dark blood. She didn't feel any pains anywhere, she was scared to open her eyes. She slowly opened them one by one, not knowing what to think. She saw a boy wearing a black shirt and caprice, the blade cut through his shoulder, blood trickling down his left shoulder which didn't bother him.

"Who, Who are you…" Jenna asked shakily

"You can call me, Isamu…" He said

----------------------------------------

Hehe P


	27. Chapter 27

Yeah, So, Yep. Here it is, the next chapter All Jenna and Isamu, Some Minamoto, Riku, Rini, Myah n so on.

Heartbeat 

----------------------------------------

"You can call me, Isamu…"

Her eyes widened,

He took a glance at her and smiled, he then looked at the women standing in front of them.

"Pleased to meet you," He said all of a sudden

After those quick words he jumped off at her, she quickly puller her scythe in front of her, shielding her from any attack he was throwing. He swerved to the right, away from the scythe and appeared at her side, he let out a quick chuckle until he kicked her side throwing her metres away. Jenna just watched in amazement at his speed and power, she really didn't know whether to be happy she was saved or scared he would go for her next.

Her lips formed a smile though.

"Ugh, Why you!" Zareka yelled

"Hmpt…" Isamu smiled

He jumped from where he was standing and charged for Zareka laying on the floor helplessly ready to finish the pointless fight, he let out his fist charged with chakra.

"STOP!" Jenna suddenly yelled,

He stopped in his tracks, and slowly turned his head over to the helpless teen standing on the road, looking at him with those eyes. He grinned and let out a sigh, and stopped. He walked away from the women and towards Jenna. Her heart beated faster by the second, what was he going to do, he was getting closer. He finally stopped, just inches away from each other he grabbed her shirt and pushed her back a bit. His eyes stared at her, his glowing eyes were looking and searching through her.

"Your about the only person who can stop me from killing…" He suddenly said, then let go of her, she looked at him confused and wondering what he meant about 'you're the only person who can stop me from killing'.

"He walked down the road, past the women lying on the floor bleeding ignoring everything that existed except that girl." He looked back at Jenna with the 'come' look. Her body started to move on its own and follow him, she just walked hopelessly towards him and continued to follow.

"Heh," He smiled at her, not the nice smile nor evil but the look of when you see something you have use of.

Zareka grinned, she was beaten easily, by a boy from no where, she suddenly remembered her friends, with the life she had left she jumped back down the road looking for the people she had spent her life with.

The 2 walked silently to nowhere, they seemed to walk down a fogged road, nothing to say or talk about. Jenna had so many questions to ask but she didn't want to disturb him in any way or she might be killed in an instant.

"Do you have a name…?" He suddenly asked

"Jenna," She answered reluctantly

A smirk grew on his face

She noticed that and she shifted further away from him while they were walking slowly to what it seemed the village of mist. She was confused, what did this guy freaking want from a simple girl like her, she was normal not strong nor weak just an average girl you would see in your everyday life. She was afraid and nervous, yet her inner self was yelling happily she was on an adventure, a life and death trip. She looked up at him, he looked familiar he looked like someone she saw before in konoha. He had the badass rusty look, yet she could see that he was lost and searching for something, like he wanted one simple peace in his life.

"Isa…mu…" The words slipped out of her lips

He suddenly stopped and looked back at the innocent girl starring at him with a confused look on her face.

"What…"

"…Nothing…"

He turned and continued walking, she looked at his back. It reminded her of someone, but she just couldn't point out who it was, she remembered it was someone she really liked.

'Minamto' She stopped.

"Moto!" She yelled, she then ran right past Isamu, and kept running forward.

"Minamoto!" She yelled again jumping and running faster.

She suddenly felt a quick sharp blade of wind pass her by, her eyes widened as he punched her in the stomach.

"Minamoto…" She slowly drifted down to the floor,

He caught her before landing on the floor, he grinned then threw her over his shoulder like a sack and continued to slowly make his way to mist.

----------------------------------------

"Myah? Are you ok?" Rini asked concerned at the stoned sister

"Oh, Rini heh I'm fine!"

"…" Riku just gazed at the two, then set her eyes back at the sky, her eyes were drifting, looking into space. But her mind was set on thinking, she felt something get closer to them, she knew people were after her, many of them but the source of chakra in the air was lessened by heaps. And now only flowed a small amount, but she knew there were more, but were well hidden.

"Myah was your name right?" Riku asked

"Yeah,"

"I think you two should get inside, its getting cold. I'll catch up to you later." Riku said then looked at her,

Myah nodded understandingly then pushed Rini inside the small cottage shutting the door tight. Riku suddenly stood up and started to slowly walk over to the bush nearby. She suddenly threw a kunai at it.

She heard another piece of metal clash against her kunai, she knew someone was there and he wasn't harmful.

"Riku…" He said

"Yo, Minamoto."

----------------------------------------

Ok, I know this chapter was heaps short, but my comp is dying and I feel it. Its like lagging a lot and if I don't end it here then it wont be updated until like another week or so. So here it is, a short chappie of Jenna falling in love with Isamu :S kinda funni isn't it hahaha. EnjoI!


	28. Chapter 28

I'd do anything for 200 reviews, and I'm pratically there! A dream come true I guess. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, its going to be long. I think :S

_If only, If only you were with me…_

----------------------------------------

"Yo, Minamoto. Its been a while hasn't it you could say." She smiled at him

He slowly stood from the damp bush and faced her, she looked different. Her pure blue innocent eyes seemed to be lost in the new pair of determined cocky eyes she exchanged them with. He grinned at the sight.

"Riku, What are you doing here!" He demanded an answer

"I could ask the same to you." A smirk grew on her face,

"Damnit, Riku! Come back to Konoha! Everyone is risking their life to bring you back and your just standing here spitting words at me! Please just come back…"

"I'm sorry, but I cant turn back…"

She looked down at the grass, the wind blew softly. She grinned, she knew one day she would have to exchange a friend for power, she felt it coming.

"Please," He said once more,

"Like I said, I can't…" She grinned

"Are you going to continue to run! Run away from everything, From ME! Jenna, Chiko, Raiza and Sora risked their life, their time just to get one selfish person like you! But it seems the friend I called 'Riku' is no longer here."

"I guess you can't see, I am who you seek. I am Riku whether you like it or not, This is me!"

She looked up and smiled at him, she gave him a glimpse of her old self, the sweet innocent smile she always gave. But it disappeared into a cocky smirk, she turned around and jumped away from the field, he gritted his teeth and followed.

He chased her, until the finally reached a steep mountain like place, with a waterfall and river running through it, it seemed like the border from Mist to Konoha. He grinned as she stood across him, her hair blowing with the air, images of her sweet self being played in his head.

(flashback)

"_I'm your worst nightmare…" The deep voice said walking closer to her towards the light_

_She looked up at the figure when in the light, it was bright enough to see that it was a male and also a familiar being._

"_You….." She said in a slight whisper_

"_It's amazing your still alive, by now I thought you'd be dead. But I guess I'll have to do that now." He said in an almost in humane voice_

_Riku was scared but then looked back at her exhausted teamates, she had to protect them, like they did for her many times. It was her turn in the spotlight. She held up her kunai nervously, shaking a little but her eyes were soon filled with determination with no weakness in it whatsoever._

"_I…Wont…Lose!" She yelled_

"_Heh…" He smiled then sprinted at her_

_She took her stance and got ready for whatever he had up for her, when he came to her she swung her kunai at his face but he was too fast. She kept swinging her kunai at him and throwing needles, but none of them even nicked him._

"_Why… Why won't you just fall down and die!" She yelled_

(end)

"Riku, I will not fall down and die here. Nor will you, if only you would listen to me, we can all return back, safely and everything will be back to normal." He tried to convince her

Her back faced him, her eyes slowly watered, she turned to see him her eyes were filled with droplet of tears falling down her cheek she was frowning innocently.

"Because, I don't you to die, nor do I want to die. But if you continue to hunt me, there is no other choice, please just step back and let me go on, just live, live on like you never knew me."

"But I can't, I can't pretend I never knew you, because you changed my life and me!"

She stopped and starred at him, it was silent, only the howls of the wind was heard.

"Why… Why do I mean so much to you guys…" She cried slightly

"Because your our friends,"

She saw her friends stand next to him, all smiling at her yet grinning. She took a look at them before closing her eyes to make the images disappear.

"I'm sorry, Minamoto." She wiped the tears away from her eyes, the drops fell to the ground slowly splashing into pieces.

She closed her eyes and looked up at the sky turning black.

"Once more, lend me your powers, Uchiha… Sasuke…" She whispered

Her eyes suddenly shot open to deep blood covered eyes, they starred deep within Minamoto, reading him like a book. She studied him with the haunted eyes. He grinned and concentrated all of chakra into certain pressure points in his body.

"Kai!" He chanted

"Riku, I will break you if I have to…" Minamoto grinned

"Try,"

He jumped into the air and dived for Riku straight up, she smiled and easily dodged him, he engaged into a hand to hand combat with her he was throwing punches at her. She managed to reach into his side pouch and grab a kunai, slashing it up in the air on his face. He jumped back in retreat and held his face grinning. Droplets of blood trickled down his cheek, the flesh cut was a perfect straight line proceeding up his higher cheek.

She smiled getting back into her fighting position, her eyes seemed heartless and she didn't seem to care who she was fighting. He grinned and charged for another attack, he blasted chakra through the air to her, keeping her busy while he quickly jumped behind her to attempt to knock her out, but she easily dodged both attacks jumping into the air. He continued to force attacks on her some hit slightly, but most missed, she just kept dodging each attack as they came in lines.

He suddenly stopped and jumped on the water, he stood there looking at the girl who had incrediable power that kept getting stronger and stronger throughout time. He formed a few seals and pointed them at Riku.

"Stage 1! Ninpo, Gangiku Cage!" He demanded,

Riku just stood there waiting for something interesting to happen, her ego taking over not knowing what was going to happen. The water shook, waves started to emerge and clash towards Riku, suddenly pole like lines of water appeared around her. She was now starting to get cautious, she smiled and ran up to the water jail poles and punched through it, burning her hands.

"What the…" She questioned

He smiled then forced the waves of water into the steaming cage, drowning her for a decent amount of time, he stood silently on the water wanting to see what was going to happen.

His feet suddenly got caught, she tripped him over and forced him into the water she punched him kicked and beat him up as much as she could in the water. She then formed a simple seal and illusions of her appears beating him up, they then upper cutted him up in the air out of the water. She followed and grabbed his arm twirling him in the air then using all of her strength letting go of him to the rocky floor. He laid there still for a while, until he slowly lifted his broken body off the shattered floor, '_she is too strong, at this rate I'll be dead before the rain starts… Chiko hurry up…" _ he thought to himself.

"Ugh…"

"Does it hurt…" She grinned approaching his limp body lay on the floor helplessly.

"…" He looked up at her

She was just smiling at him, a smile of sadness yet evil.

"What will you achieve on killing me…" he asked

"Nothing, its just your in my way."

"…."

She walked closer to him the grabbed his neck and lifted him up into the air, slowly choking him more and more. He forced his hands to grip her arm, in attempt to stop her continuing to kill him but his body was weak. He closed his eyes, he searched his body for something left in him, he knew there was something he had but he could never get there. He just kept searching but never finding.

"Don't Die" A deep voice chanted in Minamoto's head, it kept echoing getting louder and louder until it was a yell or scream.

"ERAHHHHHH!" A sudden burst of green chakra flew out of Minamoto, he was standing on the floor up high, his wounds disappearing, the chakra was so powerful it threw Riku back sliding on the ground.

"What… The…." She looked at him worriedly

He jumped for her, she was about to jump to the side but he grabbed her collar before she could go anywhere, she was trapped. He threw punches and kicks to her, she felt her body grow number and number, blood flew out of her mouth, nose and other various wounds she was getting. Her head got heavy, her eye sight was blurring she couldn't move anymore, she just kept feeling sharp chakra pierces sting her until she just didn't feel anything anymore. He finally threw a last power punch at her while letting go of her collar, she flew back into the mountain, rocks shattering down. She sat there a bruised, bashed, battered almost as if she was just dead.

"Riku…" He said sadly

Cough Cough blood spattered out of her mouth

"Stage 2! Ninpo Gangiku Shell!" He yelled, suddenly a round sphere enclosure appeared around Riku, she just didn't seem to care.

The colour went from a very pale light blue to deeper and deeper blue, her chakra slowly being absorbed from her body, rotting away into nothing.

"Break," The simple word exited her mouth.

The sphere shattered. The world went white.

----------------------------------------

That is it. Next chappie is good I think : Lol Hope you like this 1!

_If only you were here_

_If only you could see _

_The day that I lived for you_

_You were gone so long_

_Seeking your presence_

_I call your name late at night_

_Hoping for an answer_

_Thinking dreaming of you_

_If only you were here_

_If only you could see_

_The day that I lived for you_

_If only…_


	29. Chapter 29

Lol, ok I hope you like.

_Lost, _

----------------------------------------

"Where am I… Why is it so bright here…" A voice asked wearily

"What is this place, am I dead…" Riku looked around at the plain white room

A shadow appeared, slowly from the corner of the room. He was wearing a dark cloak, he didn't seem to fit into the room much, exactly the opposite of the room.

"Who are you! What do you want…" She yelled nervously

"Are you scared," He asked.

"Maybe…"

"What are you most scared of…"

"Death." She said

"Take my hand, and you won't die… I promise" He gave out a hand to Riku, with a smile on his face, she willingly took it.

The world went white.

The cliffs were broken and smashed into small pieces crumbling to the blooded floor, the water yelled and screamed roaring with its waves. The environment was being clattered and destroyed in a blink of an eye. She was the cause of it, she stood in the middle of the disaster as if nothing happened, and her head was tilted to the floor. Her body was still and relaxed, she just stood there. She suddenly looked up at Minamoto, her eyes were roaring and screaming for blood, her chakra was streaming out of control. Her eyes were stained with permanent blood, but this time it had what seemed a shruken type symbol in the middle of her here surround her pupil.

"Minamoto… I won't die, not until he is dead. Not until I kill him with my own care hands, not until I see my dad lying on the ground bleeding, begging for his life. Not until I finish my one goal in life."

"…"

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled a huge burst of chakra flew out and pushed Minamoto away, with chakra alone.

She jumped into the air, barely able to see her because she was to fast and her illusion technique made her either look like 10 or 1. She blasted a punch into the air, chakra flew out and aimed right for him, he dodged it but barely then stayed back. He didn't want to make physical contact with her because he knew her chakra could eat him alive, so he played it safe and stood back dodging all of her ranged attacks, hopefully tiring her down. She kept throwing her chakra at him repeatedly one after another until he got stuck by one critical hit in the stomach. He was forced all the way to the other side of the lake, landing on the cliff hard, blood gushing out of him.

----------------------------------------

"What was that!"

"…It started…"

"What started, Ichikojin?"

"Chiko lets go, before he dies…"

He started to jump faster and faster along the tree branches, he felt the chakra level grow forcefully and fast. He was amazed yet scared for his life, he knew who these people were and he knew well who was going to win, he was no match for her from the start.

"I hope we make it in time…" He said worriedly while Chiko just kept up with him, wondering what he was on about. The look on his face didn't seem to help, it was scared and crying to get out of this place but he didn't run. She was worried

----------------------------------------

"Final Stage… Gates of hell, accept this sinful one. Ninpo Shidenai Gates!" He chanted leaning against the cliff forming a seal, with hands covered in blood.

A huge black, red and orange cage that was pitch black inside appeared out of nowhere in front of Riku. Riku stood back from it, not knowing what to expct, a sudden chain of fire appeared and wraped itself around her arms and legs well. It then pulled her into the cage full of fire monsters and weapons. The fire chains slowly absorbed chakra from her over time, whilst the weapons shot at her, digging into her rough beat up skin the fire monsters which were just summons beat the hell out of her. Her head was drenched in dry and still bleeding blood, her clothes and body had lost so much up until now. She was dizzy yet her body felt invulnerable, she still felt alive and good to go, but her head just didn't seem to respond to her body.

"_I'm tired…" Riku said to the man_

"_Ok… Rest, I will take care of this. Ok?" He said_

"_Just, please. I don't want to die…"_

"_Don't worry, everything will be fine." He said then knocked Riku out._

"Hahahaha, I'm free… Fresh air. Atlast!" She laughed evilly

"ERAH!" She/he yelled breaking the chains off her arms

He/she walked through the Gate easily killing everything in her way, slowly making her way to Minamoto.

"Is that it…?" She questioned.

"…"

"Don't worry I'll make your pains go away in a second."

She placed her right arm in front of her, her palm in front of her face and her arm going down, she wiped the blood off her face and placed it to the side, forming chakra that was covered in blood. The mix of blood and chakra was placed into her arm, with an unstable ball of pain, she ran across the river and put her arm in front of her.

"Chidori!" She commanded, aiming her arm right for Minamoto just standing there helplessly. Blood splatted everywhere, on the ground a new mix of blood. Fresh.

"Ugh…" She panted

Riku's arm was right in her left side arm her blood trickling down her arm, she saved his life and risked her own. Riku grinned and took her arm out and stopped the technique, she just stood silently and starred at the girl grasping for air.

She coughed out blood

"Chiko… You stupid." Riku said

She fell to the floor with her hand holding her wound, blood covered her arms already.

"Riku…" Cough

"Its over, there is no point in this anymore. Your all dead," Riku replied

"Riku, Stop!" Chiko yelled breathing hard

She stopped but with her back facing the two

"Please… Return! What do you think Amaya would say if she was still alive!"

"Well, Amaya isn't alive is she, so she can't say anything!"

"Bu-"

"Say hi to Amaya for me will you, Chiko, Minamoto…" Riku left with that then walked off, her eyes slowly turning blue again her body becoming frail, blood splashed out of her body. She fell gracefully to the floor with half a smile on her face, he just looked at her from above.

"Chiko, Minamoto and Riku…" Ichikojin said disappointed

----------------------------------------

"… It stopped…"

"What stopped… Isamu?" Jenna asked

"Nothing, its just the air. It became softer, easier to breathe…" He replied

"Now that you think of it… Before it felt like there was no oxygen in the air…"

"Yeah, something happened…"

"Jenna, lets keep going. We need to get to Mist…"

"Umm… Sure."

The two walked the road once more towards mist, just passing the three down the cliff. Not noticing the battered bashed environment.

"Isamu, can I stay with you."

"hmm?..."

"I just want to run away from everything, and keep running. And I did, but I want someone by my side this time…" She blushed slightly

"I understand your feelings, but…"

"Please!"

"…Fine." He said grumpily

"Thanks…" She smiled

Neither of them know that a new bond was forming, one of a girl who is completely innocent messing around with an A class murderer on the money list.

----------------------------------------

Lol, kinda random the last bit bUT! Yes…

Thanks for reviewing

misaki-san

Jenvaati

fire spirit

Cookies! For all!


	30. Chapter 30

…Yep..

Running

----------------------------------------

"You three are leading a bad path if you keep this up…" He sighed from above

Coughcough

Blood gushed out of her once again, her vision was blurred. She used all of the strength she had left in her to get up and keep walking straight, but her body wouldn't listen. It just wanted to lay there and rest for a while, she was lost. She didn't know where to go, she just kept running, running from all of her problems dodging all attacks. She hated to see all that passed by her, happy families, friends and peers. She was just an outsider, always standing outside of the crowd, follows no one, lives no where, she was a nobody. She just kept running, running to nothing every time she thought it would stop, it would just start again, a life worth of running, never stopping to saw 'hello' or 'hi' she just ran past familiar faces.

She lifted herself off the blood drenched ground, her dizzy ness cutting in, she regained control standing still. She blinked a few times until she saw no one else there, she was alone, again.

"Chiko… Minamoto…?" She called out

But no one replied.

Her eyes opened, she saw no one, the place was deserted, she stood in the middle of the battlefield, drenched in her friends blood. She was alone, again, all she could do now was run, and never look back.

'_Run, never look back, forget your friends. Forget Amaya, Your better off alone, you don't need any of them, you have me. Your not alone, Riku.' _A voice chanted inside her head,

She gripped her head, trying to make the voices go away, they just kept echoing on and on, getting louder. Was this the consequence of letting power in your arms, letting it control your body just for one simple fact? Her head pounded, she felt her body go light, as if she could just fly away.

"No! I can't give up!" She demanded

A glimpse of light shone upon Riku.

Riku started to cry, tears fell down her face cleaning the dirt and blood.

"Riku… Please don't cry, I promised I'd protect you, that's why I gave you those goggles… Remember… Now?" A soft voice chanted

"Amaya…" She looked up suddenly

"Amaya! Take me with you! I don't want to run anymore, I just want to give up and go with you, I can't take this anymore!" Riku cried

"But it's not your time… You will come here, when the time's right…" She replied

Amaya suddenly was standing in front of Riku, she looked real beside the fact she was glowing. She was smiling and giving a hand to Riku, she didn't seem to be mad that she ran away, almost killed their friends, she just smiled at her.

Riku ran to her trying to hug her, but she just ran through the light. Her eyes filled up with water, she was dying and she felt it. Riku just gave up and fell to the floor, eyes covered in tears.

"Riku, it's not your time… Yet" Amaya smiled, walking over to Riku. She placed a hand on her forehead then lifted back into the sky, slowly turning brighter.

----------------------------------------

"Rini! Who are you looking for!" Myah yelled

"Riku, she hasn't come back yet, she promised me that she would come back and eat dinner with us!" Rini replied

"Rini, snap out of it. Riku isn't good, I'm not sure but I think she isn't human!" Myah grabbed the running Rini

"Human or not, she is my friend. When you were gone she kept me company!"

Myah stopped, she went silent and corrected. She just continued to follow her sister running through the woods closer and closer to the cliff separating Mist from Konoha. There lay a body in front of them, battered and bashed from a gruesome fight. She was broused, cut and everything else bones shattered muscles used to its extent, she pushed every thing in her body to its limits and pass and she got here. Playing dead on the blooded ground, she looked as if she was nothing but a body, no soul or life left, but lerking deep within her mind she still had some hope, a small amount of light that could keep her going on and on, continuing life. She never gave up or stopped, she ran all the way to the finish line, ending her life to soon.

"Riku!" Rini cried jumping from the top of the steep cliff down to the almost dead Riku.

"My…" Myah sighed,

Rini sat next to Riku, shoving her, pushing her to see if she would wake. Wondering what in Earth happened, she was sad, her eyes dropped tears fell slightly she wiped the dirt and blood off her face.

"Riku… What… Happened…?" She questioned

"Rini, we should go back. Before its too late…" Myah stated,

Rini looked up at her sister, slowly lifting Riku off the battlegrounds, dragging her slightly. Myah helped her and both carried her slowly back to the cottage, Rini desperate to make things go back to normal, willingly.

----------------------------------------

"Medics these two are in fatal condition! We need to rush them to full extent surgery room, they might die!"

"How about you? Are you ok! Do you have any injuries?" A medic asked in a hurry

"No, I'm fine. Please just take care of the rest," She replied holding her arm

"How about him," Another medic asked

"He is living on sheer will power and nothing else, I transferred some of my chakra into him but it wouldn't absorb it. He might not make it, he is critical." Ichikojin replied

"Wait, wasn't there 5 of them!" The head medic yelled

"1 of them are missing, no bodies found. I think she was a goner from the start. Kind of sad actually"

"What was her name?"

"Jenna." Chiko answered

----------------------------------------

Short chappie but yeah, Yeah ive gotta tell you something. The ending… Wont actually be an ending. It will be like just a break, then im going to make a sequel to it, with the same characters maybe a new twist. And hopefully some knew character wo0o0o0o. Wellz I think I'll stick with the idea if not, I'll just keep going… .

Thanks for reviewing,

Lord MHB

Jenvaati

fire spirit

KiraratheDemon

Huge slices of cheesecake for all!


	31. Chapter 31

Boys and girls… This is… The last chapter of New World. I have decided to make the sequel, with an ending and all. But I hope how you like I'm going to end it, well Its not an ending its like a new beginning of an ending Yeah? Lol Enjoy please.

----------------------------------------

The two silently walked through the roads, slowly a huge gate appearing. A symbol stood in the middle of the 2 huge doors. Isamu grabbed Jenna's hand and jumped over the gate and into Mist. It was fogged, no one seemed to be walking around, they seemed to be the only ones out at the moment. He continued to walk calmly, and she just followed gazing at him from afar.

_There once was a girl named Amaya, she loved life and cared for everyone. She wasn't weak nor strong, yet she believed, she brought Riku enough strength to get to where she is today._

"Isamu…" Jenna mouthed

_She never doubted anyone or looked down on them, even if they were bullies. He brother, loved and cherished her, she was all he had left in life. _

"Jenna…eh?" He said

_The chunnin exam was like none other but a setup to kill Riku, one of the last holders of the damned Sharingan eyes. No one expected it to end that way, no one wanted it to end that way. But it did._

"Yeah?" She smiled at him

_He couldn't take it, his rage built up and his future changed roads. He seeked for avengence and power, that was all he had left in life now. She was gone, and it was her fault. _

"Thanks…" He slowly pulled a grin smile.

_He hunted her down, he seeked on killing her. He raged and pushed his chakra to the limit surpassing death. _

"Lets grow stronger, together!" She ran up to him smiling

_And now he is running._

"Yeah,"

----------------------------------------

She held her scythe high, standing guard. Protecting her cherished friends. She looked at them, lying on the ground sleeping forever. The wind howled through the field, the grass dancing together with various flowers and plants.

"Reosin… Actii… Im sorry."

"_Ow!" A little girl whined "Why do you guys always play ninjas! Its unfair because I'm a girl!"_

"_Because we need to train so that when we grow up, we'll be very strong ninjas that everyone will be afraid of!" Reosin jerked_

"_Yeah, what he said" Actii yawned._

"I'm so sorry…" Tears slowly forming"

"_Dad! Can you help me become stronger! I want to be the strongest so I can become a chunnin!" Reosin begged his dad with Actii by his side_

"_Very well." His father replied_

_The three would spend hours near the lake training, leaving Zareka out. She hated being left out, just because she was weak._

"I'm still weak… I can't protect anyone!" She cried

_She ran across the field, jumping in the air, punching and kicking. Her determination was at its peak, she became competitive, wishing to be more them just a girl. Soon reaching top in her classes and classified as a Chunnin in her 2nd year, before her friends. She truly grew strong._

"Ugh…" Reosin slightly coughed

"_Reosin! Actii! Lets go together, lets be together forever and never separate! Lets runaway!" She suggested They all nodded and ran with her. And now they are here, lying on the grass half dead._

"I love you all… So very much…" She whispered

_And now they are running_

----------------------------------------

She sat on the grass, her eyes dazed off on the free peaceful clouds floating across the blue sky. She loved to just sit back and relax, nothing to do, no worries it seemed to be the way of life. Her sister never complained about her laziness, but sometimes she felt guilty that she would get off her ass and help around the house.

"Rini! You ok?" Myah wondered

_We were abandoned, we sat on the bridge all day long. All month and all year, until it came, until a burst of rage consumed me, he willingly took us in and cared for us we admired him. He saved us from death._

"Yeah I'm fine, oh yeah dinner will be up in 30" Rini smiled, slowly faded

_Yet it still happened, she thought she calmed it down, she thought it wouldn't show up again but blood, but blood just appeared everywhere and he was gone. _

"_Rini! What did you do?" Myah yelled panicing trying to wipe the blood off her._

_She just stood there._

"How is Riku?" Myah asked

"She is getting better I guess!" Rini yelled from the kitchen

"_You killed him! Just like you did to our family! You monster!" Myah yelled running away from Rini, covered in his blood. She cried, she was alone once again._

"I see…" Myah smiled

_Rini walked through the snow, the ice, alone wearing red torn up clothes. She hated being alone, people walking pass not even bothering to look at her innocent eyes starring up at them._

"Dinners Ready!"

_Deep within her she still felt like she was running, running away from everyone and everything. She was scared._

She smiled.

----------------------------------------

The two sat in the room quietly, filling out their white sheets of paper full of blank inked writing. They signed and signed continuously as more stacks came in, this was any other day. No one would tank all they would do is work and no more.

"Indara…-sama…" She said quietly looking up at her

_She ran, she ran away from the group of possessed girls chasing after her. She hated them, everyday after school they would pick on her for her amethyst eyes. Then suddenly she appearing, throwing little blobs of mud at them, they screamed and ran away crying._

"Yes Kaede?" She answered still signing

"_Are you ok?" She smiled at kaede,_

"_Yes… I'm fine thank you" She stood up trying to run away_

"_Wait up! Whats your name" _

"_Kaede…" She replied_

"_Mine is Indara!" She gave a hand to Kaede who was on the floor _

"Thank you."

"_Indara…Chan…"_

"_Yeah! Lets go, we're going to apply for ninja academy!"_

"_But… Those girls go there…" _

"_Don't worry, I'll protect you!" she smiled_

"_Protect…"_

"For what…?" Indara looked up from her papers

She did nothing but merely smiled

"_Lets stay together, because if you left me I couldn't live Kaede, you're my other half. If you go, I'm gone to." Indara stated_

"_Together…"_

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here. Indara."

"Eh…?"

Kaede smiled then faced back down at her work

Indara looked around confused, slowly pulling a confused smile out. Soon after getting back to work.

----------------------------------------

She laid there on the white bed stiff, her body wrapped in bandages. She felt numb, her head ached and her eyes blurred. She certainly wasn't well, her mind only set on one thing and this one thing only. Riku.

"Why…"

"_Amaya, There you are, and who is this?" Chiko questioned looking at Riku hiding behind Amaya_

"_This is Riku Hitomi, she is my new friend!" Amaya smiled_

"_Oh, you're the girl Amaya has been bugging me about. Right?" Chiko smiled_

"You were so innocent."

"_Pleased to meet you…" Riku said softly_

"_Heh, Amaya lets go train! I needa get strong to become a genin!" Chiko demanded_

"_Riku lets go!" Amaya smiled_

_The three of them ran down the orange glowing road, they continuously did that until they grew older like 12._

"Of only Amaya didn't die…"

"_Riku your getting stronger," Amaya complemented_

"_You to, I'm nothing."_

"_Hey How about me!" Chiko butted in_

"_Haha you two" They both jerked_

"Amaya… Riku…"

"_Lets go,"_

----------------------------------------

He gripped his hand holding his side that was covered in dry blood, green chakra burst out around the room, flowing through the air. He coughed a couple of times, the 4 medics around the square worked extensively concentrating their chakra on closing up open flesh wounds. His eyes slowly opened a bit, seeing nothing but a dark black room with a slight green to it. He felt the sudden rush of pain through his body and worried slightly, he forced his eyes to close.

"Riku…" His lips formed the word,

_There once lived a noble family in Konoha, their clan was called the 'Uchiha' they were strong, having one of the worlds most seeked bloodline. 'Sharingan'. _

"Ugh…" he passed out from pain.

_And she has them, those dreaded blood covered pupils stared at him with no heart. Every part of her was different, she had every intension in killing him, to see his blood trickle down his body. To see him suffer. _

"What am I…" Riku chanted lying on the bed. Her eyes looked up to the ceiling thinking.

_But deep within her she cried and ran, deep inside her she was scared of everything just like she was before. Deep within his he loved and cared for her, he risked his damned like for her, and now he is dying. _

"Riku, you need to rest. Please don't push yourself…" Rini said calmly

_All she wanted was power to protect and all he wanted was her._

----------------------------------------

Well… That is that. :D I hope you liked New World, Please read the sequel. PLEASE! The title will be I'm not sure but go under my name and you should see another story, Yeah and you get the Rest:D Its so great getting all these reviews SO GLAD you all enjoyed this I hope… Wells Special thanks to Jenvaati for saving the Story!

Thanks for Reading and Reviewing:

Fire spirit

reduced to nothingness

Lord MHB

KiraratheDemon

misaki-san

mythicalstar19

unknown commander

raiden no onna

UnderDeath

VixenOfDeath809

Hikari Girl

FireyFlames

Indara-Kyamira

WaterBender101

bzzz soho.Shortii

Aqua-Girl-101

Desolatedking

Raixal Uchiha

9tail-Naruto

kairincutie

Kage no Anhai

Mokey10605

ferahgo89

kendalltheanimefan

Michiyo Blue

Punjabi Patipees

ThouShaltKill

emily-the-elemental

prissykitty


End file.
